I believe in you
by cabson
Summary: After breaking up with Brian, his daughter, who they just found out about, wants to stay with Olivia. How will it be for them, with both of them having a troubled and violent past...? What happens when the teenager wants Alex and Olivia being together after seeing how they look at each other...? WARNING: Violence and heinous crimes. Also angst/hurt/comfort. A/O eventually. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of SVU, I just borrow them and use them to write my stories. The belong to Dick Wolf, the producers and the persons representing the characters. I don't make money out of this in any kind of way. I only own the characters not belonging to SVU and the PC I'm writing my stories on.**

**I know, I know, I'm writing and posting two other stories already. But this one keeps spinning in my mind.**

**This story is different then you are used get from me. It is based on a request and will be a multi chapter story. Although there can be some spoilers this story is not based on episodes. Olivia's past will be different then it is on the show and what we are used to know. Therefor her character will be different too. She still is Detective Olivia Benson but obviously her behavior will be different at times then what you are used to. It will have violence and heinous crimes in it. So if you don't like that or have problems with it, my advice is don't read it. **

**This story goes about Olivia, a young teenager and of course Alex. Because that's what it's always about in the end. Alex and Olivia are best friends but eventually will be more. Because of the same young but observing teenager. **

**I believe in you**

Chapter 1

**Previously**

Detective Olivia Benson never thought she would have children. One, because she didn't want to pass on her genes. Two, because she had tried to adopt on her own but every agency she had tried turned her down because of the hours she needed to work with her kind of job, and because she didn't have a safety net that could support her since she had no family.

The only family she knew were her colleagues of the 16th precinct, her Captain who was a father figure for her and her friends Casey Novak, one of the two ADA's assigned to SVU, and Abby Carmichael, who was now a federal prosecutor. Although she wouldn't be a federal prosecutor anymore very soon Olivia thought. She knew the Texan had been offered a job by the DA's office several times before and had declined them immediately. But this time she asked to give her a week or two to make a decision. The offer they had given her was to become an ADA for homicide, like always, but with a addition to be a permanent stand in for SVU should one of the two ADA's not be available and an ADA was needed. The fact that the Texan didn't decline immediately but asked for two weeks to consider the offer, told the Detective that this time she wouldn't decline but accept the offer.

And then there was Alex Cabot. The other ADA assigned to SVU and her best friend. They had become friends a few months after the first time she was assigned to SVU. After they had taken the step to friendship, their friendship had grown fast. They had their issues to work out after Alex came back to SVU the first time. But picked up almost instantly after the blonde had returned from the Congo. Sure they still have their legendary fights. They had them from the moment the blonde attorney started working with SVU. But they are now able to leave the fights about work issues at work and their personal disagreements at home most of the time.

The third reason, she thought she would never have a long-term relationship for different reasons. One of them is that she thinks she isn't worth it because of her genes and her past. A past that no one, except for Alex, knows about. Yes the squad, her Captain and her friends, Casey and Abby, know about her genes. That half of them is from a rapist and the other half of an alcoholic abusive mother. But only Alex knows about her past in big lines. An other reason is that she thinks she never will have the person she is in love with for a very long time. A person she thinks she has nothing to offer. And who doesn't know her sexuality, to be honest nobody except Olivia Benson herself knows. If you should put it in a percentage, she loves women for 98% and men for the 2% left. So you could say that she's gay but has chosen to not act on it. Not since she left college and joined the Academy and after that the NYPD. And that is probably the biggest secret she has besides her past. A past that she could kept hidden and locked away deep down inside herself.

Since she was convinced that she could never have the love of her life, Olivia forced herself into a relationship with a fellow Detective, Brian Cassidy. She dated with him and starting to live together after they'd been dating for about two months. They did it because they both came home to an empty apartment at night. Brian wasn't the kind of man for a commitment like this. But since they didn't saw each other very often he thought that it was a good idea, that he could do this. Olivia did it because she felt lonely, because she was convinced that she wasn't worth a person who could give themselves completely. And she was convinced she could never have the person she really wanted. They could handle it because they had one big case after the other and were more at the precinct working then they were home. 3 months later things were less hectically at the precinct. They had less big cases but Olivia was at the precinct more then Brian since she was a senior Detective. And Brian didn't mind to have a lot more spear time then Olivia.

After they lived together for about 5 months Brian found out that he had daughter, Dakota. Dakota had always lived with her mother. And her mother had never told Brian that they had a daughter. Dakota's mother was, and still is, like Olivia's mother, an alcoholic and mentally abused her daughter. Nobody knew it. But she started to attack Dakota physically. One time so bad that Dakota needed to get to the hospital and needed to stay there for 2 months. Dakota was a young teenager, 14 years old, by then. The hospital reported it, and then they found out that Brian was her father. Dakota's case went to court. Brian got full custody and Dakota's mother was send to prison for 8 years and lost all her parental rights. She would never get Dakota back, no matter what happens. She didn't care, and said that in the courtroom. The judge knew then that he had made the right decision. So Dakota start living with Brian and Olivia. Dakota trusted Olivia almost from the moment she went living with Brian and Olivia. Somehow she knew that she could trust the brunette. Brian couldn't handle living together, and having a daughter and went undercover the first chance he got, a month after Dakota was living with them. He came back 6 months later. Dakota really liked the Detective. Olivia felt more like a mother to her after the 7 months she had lived with her then her own mother had ever been.

Brian was back for about 10 days when he was asked to go undercover again and this time he would be away for a much longer time if he would go. Since it would take a lot of preparation Brian had a month to decide what he wanted to do, take the job or not. Olivia told him he couldn't do this to his daughter, asked him to don't accept the job this time, asked him to wait for his daughter's sake. Brian said he wanted to go, that he would take the job. Knowing it would mean that their relationship was over. Which was the best for both of them if they were honest.

They asked Dakota what she wanted, stay with her father or if she wanted to be with Olivia. Dakota said that she didn't know Brian, that she hadn't the chance to get to know him and that she wanted to stay with Olivia. Begged Brian to let her stay with Olivia. Brian thought it would be for the best if she stayed with Olivia. And he surprised both of them by saying that he wanted Olivia to have the custody over Dakota. Since he would be away more then he would be in NY. And that he wanted what was best for Dakota. And that he knew that Olivia would be the best mother Dakota could have. That they had to go the court to try and hand over the custody over Dakota to Olivia. And that after that Brian would go undercover. Would the court give it, Brian would find a place to live when he came back so that Olivia and Dakota could stay living in their apartment. And Brian belongings would go to a storage box.

**Present**

Brian's decision and Olivia's and Dakota's acceptation let them to their current situation, going to court. Alex had been there for Olivia and Dakota all the time Brian was away and would stand by them and be there for them the best she could. But Alex wasn't specialized in these kind of cases, she was a prosecutor not a child's advocate. So Olivia called in the help from Symone Brice. Asked her to help them in court, help Olivia to get custody over Dakota. And to be their legal representation. Symone almost didn't let Olivia finish when she called her, she said that she would help her and do what ever it takes to get custody for Olivia. Alex had pulled a few strings, asked in a few favors and got Lena Petrovsky as their Judge. Petrovsky was a tough Judge but fair, more important, she would do what was best for a child. So here they all are, in family court for the custody case over Dakota.

"Dakota, I've heard both Detective Cassidy and Detective Benson, now I would like to hear what it is that you want. You can speak freely, what's most important is that you will be open and truthful and that you understand what we are here for. Do you understand that?" Petrovsky asks.

"Yes, your Honor. I do understand that." Dakota answers.

"Alright, then tell me what it is that you want and why." Petrovsky says.

"I want to stay with Olivia, your Honor. I really like her. I don't know my father, he was away 6 out of the 7 months I have lived with him and Olivia. And to honest, Olivia has been more like a mother to me in the past months then my real mother was in my entire life. I don't want to go to a foster home, I want to stay with Olivia. Your Honor, don't take me away from her, please. I'll do what ever it is I need to do. I feel safe with Olivia, she understands me, she knows what happened and doesn't treat me like I'm broken or damaged, even though I am. She is there for me when I have nightmares, she is there for me and helps me when I have flashbacks. I love her. Please don't take me away from my mom." Dakota says, so emotional that she blurts the last words out.

Everyone is surprised with the girl's pleading and they all gasp when Dakota called Olivia her mom. Brian knows right then that he did the right thing. And is proud of Olivia that Dakota feels like this. Symone just smiles, she always knew that Olivia would be great mother should she ever have a child. Olivia is so shocked and touched that she barely can keep herself together. Alex isn't much better. And Petrovsky... Lena Petrovsky knows what she needs to do, knows the only thing that's right. And is more than happy to do it.

"Ms. Bryce, your closing statement is not necessary. I know there is only one thing I can do that is the right thing. Detective Benson, I will give you temporary custody over Dakota. There is no doubt in my mind that there can not be a better place for Dakota to stay then with you. Effective immediately. Detective Cassidy you made the right choice to give up custody for Dakota's sake and to want it given to Detective Benson. This court is adjourned. Oh and Detective, since Dakota called you her mom already, I can expect the paperwork for adoption on my desk soon, I assume." Petrovsky smiles while she baffles the hammer.

**A/N This is the first chaper, it's more like a prologue. I hope you have enjoyed it. As always please review. I love reviews. But you know that already...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I would like to thank y'all for all the reviews, fav's and followers I already have after the first chapter. It means a lot to me. I wrote the time line in the first chapter fast to come to the point where for me the story actually starts. To give some background information on how the current situation was created. From now on it will go as it normally goes in my stories, not skipping a lot in the time line.**

**Keep R+R please.**

Chapter 2

Olivia wasn't herself since they had left the courtroom. She could hide for Dakota and the others, but not for Alex. They went home to have a celebration party. Nothing big, just the guys, Amanda, Cragen, Abby, Casey, Alex, Olivia and Dakota. Olivia was in the kitchen preparing some snacks when Alex came inside.

"Are you gonna tell me what's bothering you or are you keep pretending everything is alright and keep it to yourself?" Alex asks.

Olivia turns around to look at Alex.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asks.

"I'm talking about you not being yourself since we left the courtroom and act like nothing is wrong. Now you may fool everyone else, but you're not fooling me, Liv. The smile you put on your face doesn't reach your eyes. Don't worry, nobody else noticed it. So I'm gonna ask you again. Are you gonna tell me what's bothering you or are you keep pretending everything is alright and keep it to yourself?" Alex asks.

"So apparently my smile doesn't reaches my eyes. And it's visible for everyone to see?" Olivia asks.

"To me it is. To everyone else it isn't. Now are we gonna talk about it or not?" Alex asks.

"No we are not. We are having a celebration party for Dakota. Now is not the time nor the place to talk about what ever it is you think is wrong." Olivia answers.

"Fine, keep pretending everything is alright it is then. Just know that when you want to talk about what's bothering you, I'm here for you, Liv." Alex answers.

"I know. Now go back to the others or help me preparing these snacks." Olivia says.

"Ok. I'm going to let it rest for now. But this conversation isn't over yet, Detective." Alex says.

"What ever, Cabot." Olivia says, turning around and continues preparing the snacks.

Alex shakes her head and helps Olivia with the snacks. She knows by Olivia's reaction that something is definitely bothering the Detective. Something is a burden on her shoulders. But she knows Olivia long enough to know that the brunette will open up to her when she's ready for it and that it's useless to push it. So she let it rest for now. Even though they don't notice it the both relax with each others presence. And after a minute they work sync next to each other. Both with a small smile on their face. By the time they are done and go back to the living room, Olivia is relaxed. She smiles when she see the guys are joking around. Dakota looks up and sees Alex and Olivia coming into the living room and smiles to herself. In the time that she is with Olivia she start knowing Alex and the blonde has been a great friend for the woman she sees as her mother. She can see that they deeply care for each other. She knows that Alex had pulled some strings for her case and she is happy that she can stay with Olivia. When everyone is sitting around the large dinner table Dakota stands up.

"May I have everyone's attention please." Dakota says.

They all turn around and look at the young teenager.

"I would like to make a toast to Olivia and to Alex. I'm so happy that I can stay here with Olivia. And I know that Alex has done a lot to make sure she and I had a chance in court." Dakota says as she looks at both women, sitting next to each other.

"My life has been pretty hard, but slowly things are starting to change. Since I've been here I learned that I have chance to be happy. That life isn't always bad. Liv has been there for me from the moment I came here. And although I have a long road in front of me, I know that I'm alone anymore. I have Liv at my side no matter what. And Alex has been nothing more than supporting for the both of us. She has been there when one of us, or both, needed her. So here's to Olivia and to Alex." Dakota finishes, raising her glass.

"To Olivia and to Alex." Everyone repeats.

Dakota walks around the table to hug both women. She holds Olivia when she turns her head to Alex.

"Come here, Alex." Dakota says, holding out her arm.

Alex stands up and walks to Olivia and Dakota. And the three of them hug each tightly for a few moment. Then they let go.

"Ok. Enough cheesy stuff. Let's get this party started." Dakota says.

Everyone laughs about the teenager's words.

"Oh I know a few things to start a party." Abby drawled.

"No, Carmichael! You are not going to ruin a 14-year-old teenager. Not gonna happen, gal." Olivia says.

"Oh I ain't that bad. I know how to behave myself." Abby pouts.

"Yes you are." Alex and Olivia say at the same time.

Alex and Olivia look at each other before they burst out in laughter. They guys and Casey shake their heads and laugh with them. Abby looks at Dakota and makes a 'they are crazy' sign against her head. Dakota nods and points to the stereo. Abby nods and they are both walking to the stereo. Putting their heads together. Olivia looks up and sees them talking and softly elbows Alex and nods in their direction.

"Oh, oh." Alex whispers.

"Yeah, oh, oh. I'm wondering what those two are up too. Can't be that good judging by the looks on their faces." Olivia whispers back.

Abby and Dakota are looking through some Cd's for some music when Dakota turns her head and sees Alex and Olivia leaning in to each other and whispering something. She turns her head to Abby.

"Hey Abby once we have everyone dancing and the party is going on, you think we could sneak out for a moment? There is something I would like to talk about with you. Nothing bad don't worry." Dakota asks.

"Yeah sure, no problem. What do want to talk about, gal?" Abby asks.

"I tell you then. We just go stand somewhere we can see everyone but they can't see us. And before we do I put on a specific song. I will tell you why when we are talking." Dakota answers.

Abby knows Dakota is up to something and smiles mischievous. Dakota sees Abby's smile and plasters one on her own face. She knows Abby is game. Alex sees the looks too.

"You're right. Trouble is coming when those two have that specific smile on their faces. I don't think I wanna know it. On second hand, I do. Just so I can be prepare to what ever they come up with." Alex whispers in Olivia's ear.

"That makes two of us, Counselor. That makes two of us." Olivia whispers back in Alex's ear.

Dakota and Abby mix the songs, some are an up tempo beat, some are slow and some are hip hop or R&B. And soon everyone is laughing, making fun or jokes and dancing. They guys ask all the women to dance and since they are out numbered the women dance with each other too. Dakota stands next to the stereo and looks around for Abby, when she sees the lanky brunette she waits until Abby looks her way and motions discretely for her to come. Abby nods almost invisible and walks over to Dakota.

"Alright know is a good time I think. Don't you?" Dakota asks.

Abby looks around the room and nods.

"Yeah I think you are right." Abby answers.

"Good. We go to kitchen to talk there, but watch Liv and Alex while walking to the kitchen as I'll put on the next CD and choose a number to play first. I'll follow you after that. Than they won't know that we are going to talk." Dakota explains.

"Ok, I don't know why, but I do what ya want." Abby answers.

Abby walks to the kitchen slowly and glances at Alex and Olivia a few times. And stops when she is about to enter the kitchen to look at them and the rest of the gang. Dakota sees from out the corner of her eye that Abby is there and hits the play button and slowly walks to Abby. She doesn't look at Alex and Olivia when she walks to the Texan, but turns around when she is standing next to her and looks at the blonde ADA and the Detective for a moment before she walks into the kitchen. She only needed a moment to get confirmed what she thought. Abby looks at them for a few moments more before she follows Dakota into the kitchen.

"Ok Kiddo, what's on your mind?" Abby asks.

"Look at them, Abby." Dakota says, pointing at Alex and Olivia.

"Did you see the way they looked at each other for a moment, before they composed themselves? They look at each other that way, when they think the other doesn't see it or I don't see it. And sometimes they look at each other that way when they think I'm not in the same room. Now I may be young, but I'm not blind or stupid. I know they like each other and not only as friends. Tell me that I see it wrong. Tell me that I'm not right." Dakota says.

"I don't think you are blind or stupid, Dakota. I think you are a very smart young woman, teenager. And you are right, for as briefly as I could see it. But what are you trying to say? Do you not like it, do you not approve it, in general or with them?" Abby asks.

"What? No! That's not what I meant. I don't care if someone is gay or bisexual or something like that. What I mean, or better what I want, is for them to be together. As a couple. I love Liv and I love Alex. I don't mean that we need to do it now, at this moment, but we need to find a way to get them together some time. Not too long from now. Will you help me to find a way to start getting them together?" Dakota asks.

"Well I hate to break your bubble, gal, but I've known them both for a long time. They are both straight." Abby answers.

"Well they may be straight if it comes to others, but not when it's about them. I'm telling you, they are liking each other, really like each other. I've lived here for about 8 months and I can you tell you this, you need sunglasses when one of them comes home and the other is here, because they light up like firework on the 4th of July. If Liv is having a nightmare Alex goes to her bedroom and she stays there till the next morning. Some times they sleep together without Liv having a nightmare. When Alex stays for the night. Now are you gonna help me finding a way or not? Not now but in a month or two or something like that." Dakota asks.

"I probably are signing my death sentence now, but yes. Yes I will help you. And I'll talk to Casey too, maybe she wants to help us figuring something out. Let me know when you want to start thinking about getting them together, make a plan to start getting them in that direction." Abby answers.

"Great. Thank you, Abby. You're the best. I hope Casey wants to help too. Now lets get back before they are gonna start missing us." Dakota says smiling.

"Fine. Ya are one special girl, Dakota. And lets get back before they start looking for us." Abby says.

Abby walks out of the kitchen and Dakota gets something to drink from the fridge first before she walks back. Nobody has missed them. Two hours later they guys, Amanda and Cragen leave. Casey and Abby stay to help Olivia, Alex and Dakota to clean up before they are leaving too.

"Hey Cabot, I'm here with my car. Do ya need a ride home?" Abby asks.

"No thanks, Abs. I'm staying for the night." Alex answers.

"Ok. How about you, Casey?" Abby asks.

"Yes I want a ride home. Thank you." Casey answers.

"Alright. Lets go then and get out of their hair." Abby says.

"Sounds like a good plan to me. Lets go." Casey answers.

The five women exchanged hugs and Abby and Casey left.

"I'm going to bed, Liv. If that's ok." Dakota says.

"Sure, honey. Goodnight." Olivia says.

"Goodnight. Goodnight, Alex." Dakota says.

"Goodnight, sweetie." Alex answers.

Dakota walks down the hall to her bedroom and closes the door behind her. Alex looks at Olivia.

"How about you, Detective. Wanna hit hay too?" Alex asks.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay up a bit longer. But you can go if you wanna hit the hay. You can stay in the guest room or take my bed. Your choice." Olivia answers.

"I think I'm gonna read a few chapters of my book before I'm gonna sleep. How about I'm going to your bed and when you wanna go to sleep you come too?" Alex asks.

"Ok. That would work for me. But you don't have stay up. If you want to sleep just do it." Olivia answers.

"Alright, I will. But don't stay on the couch or take the bed in the guest room if you're late. Come to your own bed." Alex says.

"Ok, I will. Goodnight, Lex" Olivia says.

"Goodnight, Liv." Alex answers.

It's two hours later when Alex looks up from her book and looks at the alarm on Olivia's nightstand. She was lost in her book and didn't noticed that time went that fast. Olivia is still not aside her and Alex decides to go looking for the strong brunette. She first looks in the guest room to see if Olivia didn't go there despite their agreement. But the guest room is empty. So she peddles down the hall to the living room. The lights are still on in the living room and Alex silently opens the door. Not wanting to wake Olivia up if the Detective fell asleep. What she sees breaks her heart. Olivia is sitting on the couch with her knees against her chest crying softly. Holding something in her hand. But Alex can't see what it is from the door opening. She walks inside and softly closes the door behind her.

"Liv? Honey, what's wrong?" Alex asks softly as she walks to the Detective.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I just couldn't let y'all wait too long this time. Thank you so much for all the reviews I'm getting. Y'all rock my world.**

**So keep R+R please.**

**Back to the story.**

**No violence in this chapter but it will break your heart to hear what happened to Olivia. At least mine did...**

Chapter 3

"_Liv? Honey, what's wrong?" Alex asks softly as she walks to the Detective_.

Olivia jumped hearing Alex voice. She quickly hide the photograph she was holding. Thinking that the blonde ADA didn't see it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Alex says softly.

"It's ok. I just didn't hear you coming in." Olivia says softly.

Alex sits down next to Olivia and opens her arms. Olivia hesitate for a moment before she moves to Alex and let Alex hold her.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong now? What was it that you were holding?" Alex asks.

Olivia froze for a moment before she tries to relax. Alex shifts on the couch so that she can wrap herself around Olivia. Pulling a blanket of love around the upset Detective. Olivia leans back at Alex. She knows that at some point she needs to tell Alex what's going on inside her mind. She just hopes it won't fire back at her. She takes a deep breath before she starts talking and tell an other big secret and part of her past.

"Before I'll tell you what's haunting me, I want to ask you a question. I don't want to pry and don't have to answer. You will understand why I asked it later. Alright?" Olivia asks.

"Yes. You know you can ask me anything you want. And I won't ask you why you asked it. I know it will make sense later. What ever it is that you are gonna ask me." Alex answers.

"Thank you, Lex. Again, I don't want to pry and it's not my business but how much money do you have exactly? Well not exactly of course... you know what I mean." Olivia asks shyly.

Alex is a bit surprised with the question. She knows Olivia doesn't care how much money she has. She decides to answer the question. Knowing the Detective asks it for a reason.

"Last time I checked, which is a few months ago, it was around 1,5 million. That's without investments and the trust fond I'll get if one of my parents passes away." Alex answers.

"Thank you for sharing it with me. You know I don't care how much money you have, right Lex?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, I know. I know you don't care about my money. You value me for who I am, not what my name is, how much money I have or don't have and my looks. Don't worry about it, Liv. Now are you gonna tell me what's haunting you or do want to talk about it an other time?" Alex asks carefully.

"I have to tell you about it some time, and I think given the current situation it's for the best to do it sooner then later. I hope you won't be mad at me for not telling you it sooner. There are a lot of things that you don't know yet. Not because I don't trust you, because I do, I trust you more than anyone else. I just buried a lot of things, hoping I would never have them interfere my life again. That if I locked them away deep down inside I could pretend they didn't happen." Olivia answers softly.

"I won't judge you Liv, I never have and I never will. I know that even though I know about things from your past in big lines that there are a lot of things I don't know about. I know you trust me and that has nothing to do with not telling me it so far. And that there are things you haven't talk about because it just hurts too much. Take your time, you don't have to tell me it, only when you are ready for it. And I promise you I won't get mad. At least not at you. I can't promise I won't be mad at the person or persons that hurt you. Simply because I care about you, a lot. What ever it is, your safe with me, I won't talk about it with anyone. But you know that." Alex answers.

"Yes I do. As for what I was holding, I was holding a photograph, it's behind the pillow you are leaning against. You can take it, maybe it's easier to talk once you've seen it. At least I have a start that way." Olivia says.

"Are you sure, Liv?" Alex asks.

"Please Lex, just do it, before I lose my nerves. Don't make it any harder then it already is. Even though I know you won't judge me, I'm still afraid for your reaction." Olivia pleads.

Alex reaches behind her to get the photograph and hold it in front of them both.

"How old were you here, 19 or 20 years old? Who are the woman and the young boy?" Alex asks, figuring that it's easier for Olivia to answer the questions than to get started.

Olivia takes a deep breath before she answers.

"I was 20. And in my sophomore year at College. That's Jane and that's Jamey." Olivia says, pointing at the blonde woman and the blonde baby boy in the picture.

"This picture was taken right before she was diagnosed with breast cancer. She died two years later." Olivia says her voice breaking.

"Oh Liv, I'm so sorry. She was important for you, wasn't she? She meant a lot to you, didn't she?" Alex asks softly.

"Yes she was. They both are. Alex, there is no easy way to tell you this. I'm gay, Jane was my girlfriend." Olivia answers, looking down.

"Sorry did I heard this right, you're gay?" Alex asks surprised.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry I never told you that before. You must be disgusted now." Olivia answers, trying to get out of Alex's embrace.

Alex pulls Olivia tighter against her and refuses to let her go.

"NO. I'm not disgusted. Just surprised. Liv, I don't care you're gay. I even understand why you never said anything about it. With our jobs it's hard enough to be a woman, let alone be a gay woman. Now we don't talk about it now, but I'm gay too, Liv. So I do understand it better than you think I would. But if she was your girlfriend, who is the little boy? He looks a lot like her, is he her son?" Alex asks.

"Wow, I never saw that coming. Well at least I don't have to be afraid you hate me now or think that I'm a defiant. We will talk about the fact that you are gay an other time. I think I'm ready to tell you the complete story. If you want to hear it that is." Olivia says, insecurely.

"I do want to hear it. It's important for you therefore it's important for me. I'm so sorry that you lost her." Alex says softly.

"Jane was my gym teacher at high school. I came there half way the year when I was a sophomore. She was there for me when things got rough and went wrong at home. Somehow we became friends. I was attracted to her the first moment I met her. But I didn't act on it of course. It was more than a high school crush, but I kept it to myself. Then one day, when I was in my senior year, my mentor from that year asked me to come to his classroom after school. He needed to talk with me. Long story short, he played Cupid for the both of us. I was 18 when we got together. She was 14 years older. The difference in age never was a problem. I was 12 the first time I left my parental house for the first time. Had a whole life behind me when I was 17. As you know I never had a childhood so I was already an adult by that time.

Jamey is our son. I needed to start at College and I never wanted to pass on my genes and she had the right age to get pregnant. So relatively early in our relationship we decided to start a family. Our own family. My mother- and sister-in-law were happy with me, they thought I was good for their daughter and sister. I still don't get that, it's not that I'm worth it, or deserved it. But they could see I made Jane happy, that I protected her the best I could and that I loved her very much. My father-in-law was a complete different story. My in-laws were very rich, absurdly rich I need to say. So needless to say I was not what he had in mind for his little girl. Besides that he thought I was to young, I couldn't possibly be an adult at my age. Let alone know how the world works. He couldn't be more wrong than that. One day when Jane and Sara, her mother, went shopping. You know how much I hate doing that, I only do it with you because I know how happy I make you when I'm coming with you. Anyway, I stayed at her parents house. I stayed in Jane's old rooms, wanting to stay there until they came back. Her father and I didn't like each other and I had no intension to stay with him while Jane and Sara were gone. Later it turned out that it was half an hour before Jane and Sara came back, but I didn't knew that at the moment when it happened. Jack, Jane's father, had me called into the living room by the maid, letting me know he needed to talk with me. So I went. He asked me to take a seat on the sofa, as he took a seat in the chair across me. Back then I already had learned to thrust my instincts, my guts. And my guts told me this would not be a pleasant conversation. He said he wanted a man-to-man conversation with me. He made it crystal clear that he wanted me out of his daughter's life. He stood up and walked out of the room. He came back a few minutes later with a check in his hand. Told that he would like for me to accept the check and leave, walk out of his daughter's life and theirs. I looked at the check and saw that he would pay me 200,000 dollars to make me walk away from his daughter. I couldn't believe what I saw. I was beyond pissed off, and I certainly wasn't going to accept the check and walk away. I looked at him and asked him if his daughter was worth so little that he thought 200,000 dollars would make me walk away and leave the woman I loved behind. He yanked the check out of my hands and walked away again." Olivia says.

"He did what?! What did you do? Did Jane knew about this, later I mean? I can't believe what you are telling me. I know it's true, you would never lie to me about anything and certainly not about something like this. But this is insane. What the hell was he thinking? I know how it goes in the social upper classes, obviously. But this is beyond everything." Alex says angrily, not at Olivia of course.

"I know, Alex. But I'm not finished yet. Not even close. But would you mind to continue this in my bedroom? I don't want Dakota walking in and find it out. And certainly not like this." Olivia asks.

"Yes, of course. I don't want Dakota find it out this way too. Do you want me to stay with you this night or do you want me to go to the guest room when we're going to sleep?" Alex asks.

"I want you with me tonight, if that's alright with you. The hardest part has yet to come and I need you. I hate to be needy. I hate it to be vulnerable. I hate it not being strong. But I need you, Lex." Olivia whispers.

"You are the strongest person I know, Liv. And I know you hate it to feel like this, but you're only human and you have me to lean on. Whenever you need it or want it. I'm here, Liv, and I'm not going anywhere. So lets go to your bedroom and I will stay at your side all night." Alex answers softly.

"Thank you, Alex." Olivia says, blushing slightly.

Alex and Olivia walk to Olivia's bedroom after Olivia putted the picture back in the drawer she always kept it. Alex walks to the bed and climbs in it at her side of the bed. It was her side of the bed, she always lays there when she sleeps here with the Detective. Olivia takes a tank top and boy short out of her drawer and walks to the en suite bathroom to change. A few minutes later she walks out of the bathroom and walks to her side of the bed and climbs in the bed. Turning off the big light but leaving the lamps on the nightstand on. Alex is sitting up against the headboard and opens her arms again. Just like on the couch Olivia leans against the blonde ADA, while Alex puts her arms around the strong Detective. The both let out a big sigh and then Olivia continues.

"Jack came back a minute or 2 later after he left for the second time, with a new check. Handing me the new check saying that the new amount of money should do it. I looked down at it and was shocked. Not because of the amount of money he was offering, but because the amount of money made clear how badly he wanted me walk away and never look back again. It took all the self-control I had to not hit him. Thank God, Jane and Sara came back and walked into the living room. Jane immediately saw that something was very wrong, as did Sara. Jane walked to me and Sara asked him what he had done. I was too angry to speak at that moment, and it took Jane about 5 minutes to take the edge off my anger. I told Jane and Sara the truth, that Jack had written a check for 200,000 dollars to get me out Jane's life. That I had asked him if his daughter was worth so little that he thought to make me leave for that amount of money. Hell broke loose after that of course. Jane took my hand and said that we were gonna leave, I won't repeat what Sara said to him, but it wasn't very nice. Jack said to Jane that I was only with her for the money, their family money. By then we were at the door, I turned around, let go of Jane's hand and shredded the check. Took back Jane's hand and said to him that this was how obsessed I was with money and that I wouldn't leave Jane unless Jane would want me to leave. With that I walked away and out of the house with Jane. It's needless to say that Jack and I never got along after that. Yes I would be polite, for Jane's and Sara's sake, mostly Jane's of course. I would go to their house but mostly when Jack wasn't there. Sara often came to our place. Jane never talked to her father again, till the day she died." Olivia says.

Olivia turns around to be able to look Alex in her eyes.

"If I accepted the check, which I obviously didn't and never would do, I would have had more money then you have, Alex. The check I shredded was worth 5 million dollar. So that's how obsessed I am with money. It also shows that nobody can buy me out of their lives, no matter how much money they offer me" Olivia says softly.

To say that Alex was shocked to hear how much money Liv was offered, is an understatement. She is not shocked that Olivia shredded the check. She knew that Olivia didn't care about how much money she has.

"5 million dollar? He offered you 5 million dollar? Don't get me wrong, I'm not surprised or shocked that you shredded the check. I know you couldn't care less about it." Alex asks.

"Yes, 5 million dollar. I'm a real money shark." Olivia says sarcastically.

"I'm surprised though that you didn't kick his ass. That you had so much self-control to keep your hands to yourself. I'm so proud of you, Liv. More proud than I already was. But there is more for you to tell, isn't it?" Alex asks.

Olivia nods and turns around again to lay against Alex. The blonde puts her arms around the brunette and pulls her back against her. Knowing that Olivia needs to feel her, needs the strength to continue.

"About a year after that day Jamey was born. Jane and I were the happiest people on this planet. Even though we used a, anonymous, donor with my skin color, hair color and eye color, he was a mini version of Jane. And I couldn't be happier. Jamey was 10 months when that picture was taken. Two weeks after that we found out that Jane had cancer. We were lucky it was in an early stage and treatable. And Jane got better, or so we thought. She had her check ups, but after a year and a half it was back. They screwed up the check ups and this time we weren't lucky. My biggest nightmare became real. There was no treatment possible to safe her life. They could give her a few months extra but that was the best they could do. Jane decided that she wanted that for Jamey, me and herself. Give us as much time we could have. She lived... she lived 6 month longer after the day they told us she had cancer for the second time, the day they destroyed our lives. My life. At that time gay couples had no rights or protection by law about children. I had no rights. And I would never get the parental rights over Jamey. But thankfully I still had my mother- and sister-in-law, so I saw Jamey almost every day. He would stay with me often. Jack didn't like it at all, mildly said, but there was nothing he could do against it. His wife and daughter would always chose my side if he would have gone to court. But there was a curse on my life, both Sara and Mandy, Jane's sister, died within a year from each other. Also breast cancer. When Sara died... I lost... I lost the one person I loved more the life itself, the one person I had left, I lost Jamey too. There's not a day that goes by without thinking about him. Some days are worse then others of course. But I know I never see him again. His last name is probably changed and Jamey is probably brainwashed by Jack. Or Jack told him I'm dead.

When Dakota said to Petrovsky to not take her away from her mom, it hit me hard. Don't get me wrong, I'm truly happy that I mean so much to her. And she means so much to me too. But with things like this Jamey is more in my mind then at other times. I'm just as worse as my own mother was. I betrayed them both. What kind of person feels bad about someone calling them mom. It looks like I don't care about both of them enough. Dakota deserves someone better than me." Olivia says, hanging down her head.

"Liv, look at me." Alex says softly.

Watery brown eyes look into watery stormy blue ones.

"You are not like your mother. Not even close. Every child would be so lucky to have you as their mother. You are the best mother anyone can be. Do you really think I would have pulled so many strings to get Petrovsky as the judge for Dakota's case if I'd think you are a terrible mother? No. I did what I did because Dakota can't be at a better place than with you. Because she can't have a better mother then you are. And do you really think Petrovsky would hand over custody to you if she thought you would be a bad mother? Hell no. We both did it because we are sure that this is what's best for Dakota. None of what happened to Jamey or you, is your fault. It's Jack's. He is an asshole. He is a bad man. He is like the perps we put behind bars. Jamey was so blessed to have you as his mom. Jane was blessed to have you as her girlfriend and the mother of your child. And it is normal to feel sad like you did in the courtroom, like you do now. It wouldn't be normal if you didn't feel what you are feeling. That would be bad, not the other way around. The woman who gets your heart in the future is the luckiest woman in the world. Because she couldn't have a better girlfriend or future wife, if that would happen, when she has you. So get it out of your mind that you are a bad mother, because it will be a cold day in hell before that happens. Which is never, to be exact. You will never be or turn into your mother. Because there is not a single bad bone in your body and no bigger heart than yours. Everyone who has you as their mother or girlfriend is blessed from heaven because they have you. Got it, Detective?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, I got it, Counselor. Thank you, Lex. For believing in me. For letting me see that I'm not my mother. Thank you for being in my life. I'm so lucky for having you in my life. " Olivia softly answers.

"I'm the one that's lucky, Liv. Thank you for being in my life. Without you in it, my life would be empty. And so would be Dakota's life." Alex answers softly.

"At least now you know that you wouldn't have to worry about your money if I would've been your girlfriend. And your parents wouldn't have to worry about me being after your money too." Olivia jokes, wanting to clear the heavy air.

"I already knew that, Detective. Didn't need to know you shredded a 5 million dollar check for that." Alex jokes back.

Alex pulls back her arms and looks at Olivia.

"How about we are going to get some sleep? It's been a long day." Alex asks.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Olivia answers.

"If you don't want it, you don't have to. But would you like to spoon, with you being the big spoon to my little spoon, just for tonight?" Alex asks shyly.

"I would like that very much. Tonight, and any other night you want it, Lex. I would like to spoon with you every night you sleep here with me. You make me feel safe and loved if we spoon." Olivia answers shyly.

"Me too. Spoon every night I sleep here with you I mean. You make me feel safe every time you are with me or near me, Liv. I know you will always protect me. In fact you already do that, whether you realize it or not. Now spoon me, Detective." Alex says softly.

"I will always do the best I can to protect you, Lex. And you need to lay down, Counselor. Otherwise I can't spoon you." Olivia says softly.

Alex lays down and turns on her side with her head on her pillow. Olivia scoot over and spoons the blonde from behind.

"Goodnight, Lex." Olivia whispers.

"Goodnight, Liv." Alex whispers back.

It's 8 am in the morning when Dakota gets up and walks to living, only to find it empty. It's a small miracle that the Detective and ADA are not awake yet. She walks to Olivia's bedroom. She heard Alex and Olivia going to the brunette's bedroom last night. And knows that the blonde attorney probably stayed there. She silently opens the bedroom door not wanting to wake them up, should they still be asleep. A big smile is coming on her face when she sees Olivia and Alex asleep together. During the night they had trapped away the blanket and Olivia had pulled Alex completely into her own body. Alex lays with her head on Olivia's left arm, tightly against the Detective's body. Olivia has her right arm possessively around the blonde's waist and Alex has her right arm crossed over her arm and their fingers clasped together. Olivia's right leg lays over Alex's hip and her left leg lays between the ADA's legs. Dakota tiptoes out of the room and walks to her own room to get her cellphone. She then walks back to Olivia's room and tiptoes back inside. She quickly takes a picture of the sleeping women and pulls her cellphone in her pocket and then tiptoes out of the room, silently closing the door behind her. She walks to the living and lays down on the couch. The teenager gets a mischievous grin on her face and pulls her cellphone out of her pocket. She goes to the photo gallery and picks out the photo from Alex and Olivia and scrolls through her phone for Abby's number and sends the photo to Abby. Dakota waits a minute before she calls the Texan. Two rings and Abby picks up.

"Now do you believe me?" Dakota asks.

"Normal people say good morning or hello first, ya know." Abby answers.

"Yeah, yeah. Hello, good morning. Now do you believe me?" Dakota answers.

"Yeah, I believe ya. They can't get closer against each other than this. Boy, do they freak out when they wake up and find out they are this close against each other. And I better talk to Casey soon." Abby answers.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I was writing for the new chapter of "Runaway" when this chapter kept spinning through my mind. And wouldn't let go. So here is a new chapter for this story instead. Perhaps now I can concentrate on what I was writing before. For those who are waiting for a new chapter for "Runaway", blame my muse, she is the reason this chapter came first.**

**Back to the story.**

**Things were quiet and peaceful for our girls. That's right, were quiet and peaceful. Now they are not quiet and certainly not peaceful...**

**R+R.**

Chapter 4

It is almost a week after Olivia got custody over Dakota and the squad has a major case. 5 days ago three women were raped and tortured. All three at the same night. Three days later again three women were raped and tortured. The 6 women all had different backgrounds. Lived in different parts of Manhattan. The things they had in common is that they all are brunettes between 37 en 45 years old and all 6 women are gay or bisexual with a preference for women. They all looked strong and powerful and they all were single and went out with a friend. All of them were attacked by two men. But they never got a good look at them. The entire squad had worked non-stop for 4 days now. Alex had stayed at Olivia's and Dakota's apartment since the Detective is working from the first night they got the case. She had gone to work every day but stayed the nights with Dakota with the exception of being called in 1 night, the second night that the other 3 women were raped and tortured. Abby had stayed that night with Dakota. It was now the sixth day and everyone, except Cragen, was in the squad room, including Alex and Casey. Cutter decided that both ADA's would be working on this case. With Alex as the first chair and Casey as the second chair. Olivia is the lead Detective on this case. Cragen is getting grilled by the commissioner in his office. Alex and Casey are both standing next to Olivia's desk. Munch, Fin, Nick and Amanda are all sitting at their own desks. Olivia stands with her back to the others and is looking at the board with victims and in the file she is holding in her hands. Suddenly Olivia's body language is changing and Alex sees it. Knowing that Olivia had found something.

"What do you got, Olivia?" Alex asks.

Olivia turns around and steps aside, next to the board.

"I think I found it." Olivia says.

Everyone stands up from their desks and walks to Olivia.

"We got side-tracked by Melissa and Danielle." Olivia says, pointing at victim number 2 and 4.

"Until today we didn't know Melissa went to The Golden Arm and Danielle went to El Rubio the night they were raped. We got the time lines wrong. Melissa was the second victim at the first night. But Danielle wasn't the fourth victim like we originally thought, she is the sixth victim. Wendy was the first victim and she went to The Mac. Melissa is the second victim, she went to The Golden Arm. Melanie was the third victim, she went to El Rubio. Mandy went to The mac and Stella went to The Golden Arm and Danielle went to El Rubio. But Danielle didn't go there early in the evening, she went late in the night. That means that Mandy and Stella went to the clubs before she did. We know that Mandy went to The Mac before Stella went to The Golden Arm. So that means that Wendy and Mandy were the first victims of both nights, Melissa and Stella were the second victims of both nights and Melanie and Danielle were the third and last victims of both nights. The men that attacked them started at The Mac then went to The Golden Arm and then to El Rubio. All three clubs are gay clubs but not specifically lesbian clubs. They're clubs for both men and women. And all at different parts of the city. So if they are gonna strike again tonight, they start at The Mac, here in Manhattan. We need someone undercover that fits the profile. I think I should go undercover there tonight." Olivia says.

Fin was the first one with a reaction.

"I'll be damned. Liv, is right. If they are going to attack again tonight, they will start at The Mac. That's the pattern the followed the nights before. We have no reason to believe they're gonna change their MO, do we?" Fin asks.

"I don't think so. We have no idea who they are. They went to the same clubs and in the same order the second night, like they did the first night. We didn't give a description to the media. So there ain't a thing that could spook them off. So I think they are gonna do it the same way as they did it before." Amanda says.

"Olivia, the friends that went with them were they male and female, or were they all women?" Nick asks.

Olivia looks in the file before she answers.

"All women. But all different types. Why?" Olivia asks.

"I think that an undercover op is the best thing we can do. And you are right, we need someone who fits the profile of the victims. So that means we need two women going undercover." Nick answers.

"If we're going to do an op, we have 3 hours left, tops. That means we have to do it with our own squad. Alex, Casey, do you two agree?" Olivia asks.

"We have to stop them before they attack again. That means we only have tonight to do it and only one chance. So I say let's do it. We have no other options, considering the time frame we have." Casey answers.

"Alex, do you agree?" Olivia asks.

"Although I don't like this, not one single bit. I have to agree with Casey. If we want to stop these sick bastards, it has to be tonight. So yes, an undercover op tonight." Alex answers.

"I think Olivia and Amanda should do it. Go inside I mean. Olivia fits the profile. So she is the best chance we have. And Amanda is the only other female in the squad. We can't let Alex or Casey go. These men are too dangerous to take that risk. Olivia and Amanda are both trained Detectives. And I think it's for the best if they handle this." Munch says.

"I think so too, Munch. I think we all can agree that I fit in the profile. And since we only have Amanda and the friends that went with our victims were all different, it's the best we can do." Olivia says.

"Casey or I can go with you too, Olivia. You said it yourself there is no specific type of woman who went with them. So one of us can go too." Alex says.

"Amanda is going with me." Olivia says.

"But..." Alex starts saying only to get interrupted by Olivia.

"No way. These men are dangerous. I won't take that risk with Casey or you, Alex. We are both trained for this. The two of you aren't. If something would happen to one of you, I will never forgive myself. I'm not making the same mistake again. You and Casey are both not going with me. Amanda is going with me. End of discussion." Olivia says sternly.

"Fine. Just be careful. Both of you." Alex says, giving in.

"We won't take any unnecessary risks, I promise." Olivia says softly.

"Munch, go to Cragen and get him up to date. We don't know how much longer the ass chewing from the commissioner is gonna take. I'm gonna arrange some ear pieces and mic's with the techs. Nick, go talk with the owner, we don't want any interference from them tonight and have our cover blown away. Fin, Amanda, you two go over the files again, set up a profile for both men. See if there is anything that can help us eliminate suspects, maybe we overlooked something. I want everyone back here in an hour. We'll discuss tactics then and order take out or something like that." Olivia delegates.

"Gotcha, Liv." Fin says.

"Why do I have to go to Cragen? Can't someone else go?" Munch pouts.

"Do you want to go the gay club and talk to the owner than?" Olivia asks raising one eyebrow.

"No thank you, I think I pass." Munch answers.

"That's what I thought. So you going to Cragen it is." Olivia says.

Munch walks away muttering something under his breath about conspiracies against him.

Nick picks up his jacket and leaves after Munch. Fin and Amanda return to their desks and pick up the files to go sit upstairs together. Olivia turns to Alex and Casey.

"Can one of you call Abby and ask her if she can stay with Dakota tonight? If she can't, I would like it if one of you two can go. She is too young to stay alone all night." Olivia asks.

Casey looks at Alex. One look at her coworker and friend, and she knows that the blonde ADA wants to stay and go with the guys in the van.

"I call Abby, if she cannot make it, I'll go to your apartment and stay with Dakota. I think that Blondie here wants to stay with the guys and know what's happening." Casey answers.

"Thank you, Case. Alright I'm gonna call the techs. Alex, you can wait here, should take longer then 5 minutes." Olivia says.

"Do what you have to do, I won't go anywhere till you guys go." Alex answers.

And each women went their way. Casey called Abby and the Texan was more then happy to stay the night with Dakota. That meant that Casey could stay at the precinct when the squad would go for their undercover op. Alex went to Olivia desk's and sat down on the corner like she always does. In the time that Olivia called with the techs in Cragen's office, Alex called their favorite restaurant for dinner and ordered dinner for everyone. It would be brought to the precinct in an hour.

Two and a half hour later everyone was in position. Fin was staying at outside at the fire escape door. Nick was about four doors further from The Mac staying in a portal. Munch and Alex were in the van half a block from The Mac. Olivia and Amanda were inside. The four Detectives outside the van all had ears and mic's and Olivia had a tracking device inside her left boot. Munch and Alex had headsets on their head so they could follow the conversations between the others and talk with them. And Casey was at the precinct with Cragen. Ready to act if necessary. Olivia and Amanda ordered something to drink and would walk around once in a while, separately, for a minute or 10 but always would be somewhere where they could see each other. They did everything to fit into the audience and to get attention on Olivia they went to the dance floor to dance a few times. They were inside the club about one and a half hour when Amanda needed to go to the bathroom.

"Liv, I need to go the bathroom, I need to pee." Amanda whispers in Olivia's ear.

"Ok. I walk with you and stay outside until you're done." Olivia whispers back in Amanda's ear.

"Ok, That ain't a bad idea. Lets go." Amanda answers.

Olivia bows her head and speaks into the microphone.

"Listen, Amanda needs to go to the bathroom, I'm going with her and wait outside it for her." Olivia says.

Fin and Amaro told her that they heard her. As did Munch and Alex. The two women walk to the bathroom and Amanda goes inside. Olivia stands in front of the door. Amanda was inside for a minute when Olivia freezes on the spot.

"Oh God. Hell no." Olivia whispers under her breath.

However, everyone had heard the strong brunette.

"What's wrong, Olivia?" Alex asks.

It stays quiet.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Alex asks, now worried.

But again no answer. At the worst moment possible Olivia's ear piece and microphone fails...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I know I left y'all with a major cliffhanger last chapter. I hope I can make it up with posting this chapter now. As always, please R+R.**

**Back to the story quickly. **

Chapter 5

Amanda came bursting out the bathroom but Olivia was not there. She looked around her and still didn't see the Detective.

"Lock down this place. I can't see Olivia." Amanda yells into her microphone.

Fin opens the fire escape door and steps inside.

"I'm inside and stay where I am." Fin says.

Munch turns to Alex.

"Cabot, you stay here. Olivia will kill me if something happens to you. Stay put! Call for back up!" Munch says while stepping out of the van.

Munch smashes the door behind him and runs to The Mac. Nick is already waiting for him and the both of them goes inside.

"You go and search, I'll stay here?" Nick asks.

Munch nods and walks inside the club. He doesn't see Olivia or Amanda.

"Rollins, where are you?" Munch ask.

"I'm at the dance floor, bathroom side." Amanda answers.

"Ok, I'm at the other side of the dance floor, entrance side. I'm walking in your direction. Nick, are there any other ways out?" Munch asks.

"No. The owner said that the fire escape was the only other way beside the front door." Nick answers.

"Alright, Cabot is calling for backup. Fin, Nick you stay where you are. Amanda, you search this floor, I'm going to the second floor. When you are done, you go to the basement. I go to the attic when I'm done. Back up should be here in a few minutes. Olivia is here somewhere." Munch delegates.

Meanwhile in the van Alex calls for back up via the radio. As soon as she is done she calls Cragen. He picks his phone up after 2 rings.

"SVU, Captain Cragen." Cragen answers.

"Don, it's Alex. Olivia is missing. I called for back up. Munch, Fin, Amaro and Rollins are inside searching for Liv." Alex says, her voice a bit higher than normal.

"What? How the hell did this happen?" Cragen ask, while putting his phone on the speaker and motions to Casey to come inside his office.

"Amanda needed to go the bathroom, Liv went with her and stayed outside in front of the bathroom door. About a minute after Amanda was inside we heard Olivia whisper 'Oh God. Hell no' I asked her what was wrong but I didn't get an answer. I called her again. Nothing. Not even thirty seconds after that Amanda called in saying that she couldn't see Olivia." Alex explains.

"Alright, stay in the van. Casey and I are coming to you right away. Back up should be there in a few minutes. They can't get out the building can they?" Cragen asks.

"No. The owner said to Nick that the only way out is through the fire escape door or the front door. Fin is staying at the fire escape door and Nick at the front door." Alex answers.

"Good then we should find her and get the bastards. We will be there in about seven minutes." Cragen answers and ends the call.

Cragen and Casey runs out of the precinct and to a car. They are on their way within a minute. Inside The Mac Munch and Amanda are searching the floor while Amaro scans the place from where he is standing. Outside in the van Alex is waiting and dying a thousand death from anxiety. It's 3 minutes after Amanda yelled that she couldn't see Liv when Alex looks outside and sees Olivia between two men.

"Amaro get your ass outside, Liv is on the street captured by two men." Alex says into the headset.

Nick turns around and runs outside, but he is too late. He sees a white Mercedes racing away. And he can't see the license plate.

"Damn it. Alex did you see the license plate? I couldn't see it." Amaro asks.

"Only partial. Damn it. It starts with AOB. Alpha Otto Bravo. I thought there was no other way out. How the hell did they get Liv out there?" Alex asks, more like yells at the end.

"They didn't passed me."Fin answers.

2 minutes later Amanda and Alex are standing outside in front of van, Fin is standing in front of The Mac and Munch is inside to talk with the owner, when their back up arrives. Nick is trying to track down Olivia via the tracking system Olivia has in her boot. But he doesn't get a signal. Munch comes outside and calls everyone together.

"Alright listen up everyone. Fin, we go inside and question everyone there, with you, you and you." Munch says pointing at three officers.

"Nick keep trying to track Olivia, via the tracking system, her cellphone or what else you can come up with. Did anyone gave a description and the partial plate to dispatch so they can try to locate the damn Mercedes?" Munch asks.

"I did it. As soon as Alex told me it." Nick answers.

"Good. Did anyone called Cragen?" Munch asks.

"I did after I called for back up. He and Casey should be here in about 2 minutes." Alex answers.

Munch looks at Alex for a moment.

"Alright everyone do as I said. Rollins you stay with Cabot till the Cap. is here. The rest of you search the area. They could stay in this area." Munch says.

"Yeah, ok." Amanda answers.

"I do what ever I can to locate Olivia." Nick says.

The rest nods and they all walk to their directions. Cragen and Casey arrives just when everyone was gone. Amanda gives him a short update. Cragen goes inside with Amanda while Casey stayed with Alex. Abby had called her that morning and told her what Dakota had told her and what the young teenager wanted. She had sent the photo to Casey and threatened her that she would kill her if she send it to anyone else or said it to Alex or Olivia. By the way the blonde attorney looked, even though she tried her best to hide it, Casey knows it's true.

"They will find her, Alex. Every cop in this city is looking for her." Casey says softly.

Just when Alex wants to answer her cellphone goes off. She looks who it is and picks up wanting to say something when she hears Olivia's voice.

"Why are we at the old theater?" Alex hears Olivia asking.

"Because no one will look here and it's central. Hey, I know you. You are.." Alex hears a man saying when the line goes dead.

Alex looks at her cellphone and sees that the call is ended. At the same moment Nick comes out of the van and runs to Alex and Casey.

"Olivia is at the old theater." Alex and Nick says in canon.

"I just got a signal from her tracking system. How do you know where she is?" Nick asks.

"My cellphone just went off, it was Liv. I heard her asking why they were at the old theater. And then a man answered that no one would look for them there and it was central. He then said that he knew her but when he would tell her name the line went dead. Liv ended the call." Alex answers.

"Alright I go get the others. Then we are going to get Olivia." Nick says while he walks into The Mac.

Two minutes later they are on their way to the old theater half a block away from The Mac. The old theater had a parking under it. And that's where the Mercedes probably is. They left the sirens off but the rotation lights on. As soon as they were there Cragen told everyone what to do. Fin,Nick,Munch, Cragen and the back up went inside to find Olivia. Amanda stayed outside by Alex and Casey to protect them should anyone that isn't blue come outside. Five long minutes later Fin's voice is coming into Amanda's ear piece.

"We found Olivia. She is gonna be alright. Rollins call for a bus. And get Cabot inside now! Olivia is asking for her." Fin says.

The three women walk to the main entrance. Just when Alex walks inside Munch and Amaro are coming through a side door with the two perps. Inside Fin is waiting for Alex to bring her to Olivia. Telling what he knows while they are walking to Olivia.

"We found her in an old office, hands tied up at the back of a chair her clothes torn apart. She let us free her hands but when we tried to get her up she flinched and told us not to touch her. She wouldn't let us cover her body. She kept saying to get you there. So we left her sitting and walked out of the office. We left the door half way open. Cragen is standing in front of it. We don't know what the hell happened in there, Alex. But it must be bad." Fin says.

"She wasn't here very long before you guys found her. But if she wouldn't let you guys help her, it must be. At least she will allow me the help her. Otherwise she wouldn't have asked for me." Alex says.

They see Cragen standing in front of the door.

"Take care of her, Alex. Try to get her saying what happened." Cragen says softly.

"I will." Alex says softly.

Cragen nods and let Alex walk inside and closes the door behind her. Fin and he will stay in front of the door but they wanted to give the two women a bit of privacy. Alex walks to Olivia slowly until she is in front of her. And kneels down.

"Liv, may I put my coat around you?" Alex asks carefully.

Olivia stands up from the chair trying to cover her body and looks at Alex.

"Lex, can you hold me for a moment? After I have your coat on?" Olivia asks softly.

Alex nods and takes of her coat and helps Olivia in it. Then she slowly puts her arms around the brunette.

"Can you tell what happened or why you wouldn't let the guys help you, Liv?" Alex asks softly.

Olivia pulls back a bit so she can look Alex in her eyes.

"I will tell you what happened when we are in the hospital if that's ok. I know that they probably called a bus and want me to be checked out." Olivia answers.

"That's alright. You know they have to take a rape kit too, Liv." Alex answers softly.

"I know. And that's alright. I know I freaked out, but it wasn't of what happened tonight. That wasn't so bad. I freaked out because I was starting to get a panic attack. Alex, I know them. I know the men that raped our victims. And that's why I reacted the way I did. I haven't seen them since I was 15. But when I was waiting for Amanda, that's why you heard me whispering. And I was trying to tell you that but my microphone didn't work and my ear piece neither. When the guys didn't showed up after we went into the theater I knew that my tracking device didn't work somehow. When one of them stepped outside for a moment and the other one turned his back to me I took my cellphone out of my back pocket and called you while putting my phone behind my back. Their names are Johnny Bishop and Michael McCaid. I ended the call when Michael said he knew me, because I didn't wanted you to hear it if he would explain how he knew me. If you would make a sound they would hear it. That's why I ended it. You knew where I was. Hadn't he said that he knew me I wouldn't have ended the call then. I would have let you listen as long as it was safe so you could hear what was going on. I don't want to talk about or tell you how I know them now. But I will tonight or tomorrow or so. I don't have a choice. If I don't do it they probably will do it when they are on trial. And I rather tell you it myself then you hear their assuming twisted version from them on trial. I will be testifying one way or an other so the chances are big one of them at least will tell it or some of it. If they are stupid and dig their own graves for getting convicted. Casey has to know it too, doesn't she, Lex?" Olivia says.

Alex's heart breaks hearing what Olivia tells her right now. She knows that what ever it was that happened in the past, it was really bad. She knows that was the reason Olivia freaked out tonight. Most of all her heart breaks because she knows that there is a possibility that a part of Olivia's past will be outed on the trial. And that everyone will know what happened.

"If they are going to do what you think they are, then yes, Casey has to know it too. I'm sorry." Alex answers.

"It's not your fault. You can't help it if they are going to do it. If they are gonna tell that they knew me before today and how. We just have to think later about what the best thing is we can do. Right now we need to go to the hospital. Whether I like it or not. I just want to ask you if you want to tell Casey what I'm gonna tell you later about the bastards. Not about tonight but about you know, when I was a teenager. Will you do that for me?" Olivia asks.

"I will do anything for you if I can help you by doing it. I will tell Casey what you told me, don't worry about that." Alex answers.

"Ok, let's go to the hospital then. And maybe Casey can come to there too. She is your second chair so she needs to know what happened tonight too. If anyone of the squads needs to take my statement I want it to be Fin." Olivia says.

"If Casey is gonna be there too, it won't be necessary. We can ask Fin to come over tomorrow morning just to make sure we won't lose the trial because of a technical fault." Alex answers.

"Ok. Thank you, Alex, for being here for me." Olivia says.

"Don't need to thank me. I always will be there for you if I can." Alex says.

The two women let each other go and walked to the door and got out of the office. When the four of them came outside the theater, the Ambulance is just there. Fin and Cragen go back to the precinct with Munch, Nick and Amanda. Alex goes with Olivia in the Ambulance and Casey follows with one of the uni's who gives her a lift to the hospital, before he heads back to the precinct.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Get ready for a ride. Things are going to be different than y'all expect them to be. **

Chapter 6

In the hospital they check out Olivia. Her clothes are putted in bags and she gets a hospital gown on. But when they want to take the bags Olivia stops them. She tells them that she will take care of them herself. Alex and Casey want to object but one glare of Olivia stops them. The ADA's think that the Detective is a little on the edge because of the attack and decide to let it go for the moment. They don't know they couldn't be more wrong. That things are about to get worse than they could ever think of. Olivia looks back at the nurse.

"Is there a place where we can talk without any camera? The three of us I mean." Olivia asks, pointing to Alex, Casey and herself.

"Yes there is, but.." The nurse says.

"Show it." Olivia says, sternly.

"Yes, Detective." The nurse answers.

She knows better than to argue with cops. Olivia picks up her badge, cellphone, holster with her gun and the evidence bags and they walk out of the examination room and to a small office. Alex and Casey are walking behind them starting to think that there is something the strong Detective didn't mention earlier. And obviously she doesn't want it recorded. The nurse opens the door and Olivia steps aside to let Alex and Casey go first. She nods at the nurse and waits till the nurse nods back. A silent agreement of 'you don't know I'm inside here'. Then Olivia walks inside and closes the door behind her taking a deep breath before she turns around to face Alex and Casey. As soon as Olivia turns around, Alex speaks up.

"Are you gonna tells us what's going on and why you are acting so strange?" Alex asks.

"Yes I am. And what I'm about to tell you and ask you two, you're not gonna like it, not at all. But I want the both of you let me finish first." Olivia answers, looking at Alex and Casey.

Both Alex and Casey nods. Taking a deep breath again, Olivia knows there is no turning back and that she is about to drop a bomb in both ADA's laps.

"I hoped, against better judgment, that this day would never come. As I told Alex earlier I know the two men that are in custody now. There names are Johnny Bishop and Michael McCaid. I haven't seen them since I was 15 and hoped I never would see them again. And by arresting them, the rest of my life is planned. Because they are not just rapists that raped and tortured our six victims. Very short explanation, when I was 15 years old, I was in a corrupt youth facility. But when I came there I didn't know that. Without going into details, all the cases we have handled and you have prosecuted I have seen it back then and they happened to me. I have seen even worse than we ever have seen professionally. And the only reason I'm still alive is because I never talked about it and always have kept my mouth shut. So long story short, with them having arrested, I have a price on my head for the rest of my life, that is if they don't find me of course. It doesn't matter anymore if I keep my mouth shut or not, they will think I opened it anyway. I want one of you to call Cutter and ask him, no let me rephrase that, demand from he to get you both removed from this case. I don't want you to take this case. Tell him it is a conflict of interest, which is true technically, because of me. And I want you to do it as soon as I'm done talking. I can't express how sorry I am for destroying your lives. I'm so sorry for destroying your life again, Lex. As for me, I'm going to call Hammond. If I want to stay alive I have to disappear yesterday. I made a arrangement with him a long time ago. All I have to do is call. Again I'm so sorry for destroying your lives." Olivia says.

To say that Alex and Casey are shocked is one way to say it. Both most of all they are shocked to hear what Olivia has been trough as a teenager. And being in Witsec herself, Alex realizes that she won't see Olivia ever again. That Olivia will be in Witsec for the rest of her life. Casey also realizes it. Being the prosecutor of the Connor case she knows exactly what this means for Olivia. And after a split second she realizes what this means for Alex. Alex snaps out of her shocked state when she realizes what Olivia is saying.

"I'm not going to lose you again, Liv. I'm not going to lose you for the rest of my life. I'm going with you. I don't care how we are going to arrange it, but I'm going with you." Alex says.

"Alex, I can't ask you to hide for the rest of your life. That isn't fair to do. Because that's what I'm going to do, hide for the rest of my life. I now I'm gonna miss you like hell, but I can't ask that from you." Olivia says softly.

"I thought I would tell you this at an other moment, in a different setting. And with just the two of us. But I don't have that luxury now. I love you, Olivia Benson. I always have and always will. Without you in my life it's meaningless. So I tell you it one more time, Detective. I'm going with you." Alex says softly.

Looking down at the floor, Alex hopes that she just didn't ruin her friendship with admitting to Olivia that she loves her. Casey smiles at hearing Alex love declaration. Despite the situation she is happy that the blonde ADA finally told it. The redhead turns her head to look at Olivia. And knows by the look on the Detective's face that she loves Alex just as much as the blonde loves her.

"The last part of your speech I expected a while ago, should this day ever come. So I told Hammond that if I ever needed to go, that you were coming with me. Told him that's the deal, non negotiable. As for the first part, I love you to Alexandra Cabot. From the moment I looked into your eyes for the first time. I just wanted it to be your choice and for you to be sure of it. Going with me, I mean. That's why I kept you of for a moment. And don't ask why I didn't went into Witsec earlier. That is something between Hammond and me." Olivia says, and turns to Casey after saying this.

"Casey, you call Cutter. I don't want to worry about you more than I already will. Please step back, do it for me and for Alex." Olivia pleads.

"You really don't think I stay here without the two of you, do you? You are not the only one in trouble anymore. Alex and I are too now. So I tell you this, Detective. Not only will I call Cutter to tell him we step back, when you call Hammond you tell him I'm going with you too. I know I need to hide too. And I'm not going to do that all by myself. Besides Dakota needs someone to talk to when you two are going to be all cheesy, once we are somewhere safe." Casey answers.

"Why do I have to be friends with lawyers? Don't answer that, Novak. Fine, I know I'm not going to win this so I safe us all time. I call Hammond and tell him that you are going with us too. Any other demands, Counselor?" Olivia asks.

"Nope, that will be all Ma'am, Detective Benson I mean." Casey says.

"Just to be clear, you both do know we don't go to our places to collect some personal belongings? Hammond will be here, probably half an hour after I call. Assuming that he isn't outside of New York. We don't have time for that, and it is far to dangerous. We go like this." Olivia asks.

Both women nod. They know what their decision means. And Alex couldn't care less. The only thing she wants is to be with Olivia and for them to be safe and alive. She knows the drill. And wouldn't have done it for anyone else but the brunette Detective.

"Alright, Casey you call Cutter first. After you're done, I call Hammond. It's for the best we stay here. I just wished I had some clothes to put on. Oh well I have other things to worry about." Olivia says.

Casey calls Cutter. Their conversation is short. Olivia had hit the nail on it's head when she said it would be a conflict of interest. Cutter couldn't do anything else than agree. Casey had to mention Olivia's kidnapping. She didn't tell him anything else and certainly nothing about what they were going to do. As soon as Cutter heard that Olivia was kidnapped he said he would take this case himself. About 3 minutes after Casey called they were finished. And Olivia call Hammond.

"Hammond, Benson here. It's time. I'm at St. Mercy. How fast can you be here?" Olivia asks as a greeting.

"20 minutes, tops." Hammond answers.

"Alright. Just two more things. You have to go to my apartment and get my daughter. I just got custody last week. And I have two ADA's coming with me. Things are blowing up in our faces. That's all I can say right now. See you in 20." Olivia says.

"Fine, see you in 20. I know there is nothing I can do about it but get the three of you out of there. I send someone to your house. Is she alone at home?" Hammond asks.

"No. Carmichael is with her. So good luck with that." Olivia says, smiling to herself.

"Oh hell no. Thank you, Detective." Hammond says sarcastically and ends the call.

Alex and Casey can't help it and laugh out loud as soon as the call ends.

"I feel sorry for the poor Agent that is going to your apartment." Casey says.

"There is no way that Carmichael is going to let Dakota go without a fight. I don't think she is gonna let her go with the Agent alone. I agree with Casey, poor Agent." Alex says.

"Why did you think I said good luck with that? I know that Tex isn't going to let Dakota go alone with that Agent. I don't know what she is gonna do, but don't be surprised that when we are arriving at the safe house, that Carmichael will be there too." Olivia says dryly.

It's quiet for a few moments.

"I'm so sorry for all of this that's happening. When I saw them I tried to call the op off. But my equipment failed. I wouldn't have let them walk but I would have try to prevent this to happen." Olivia says softly, feeling guilty.

"This is not your fault, Olivia. You didn't know that it were them we were chasing after. There is nothing you could have done. I know you blame yourself, but don't do it. Alex and I both agreed with the op. We are in this together. You didn't chose your past to happen and you didn't chose for this to happen. And I certainly don't blame you!" Casey says.

"I don't blame you either, Liv. There is no way you could see this coming. We didn't have one shred of evidence to know whom they were. The op was the only thing we could do. And you are certainly not to blame for result of it. It is nothing like it was with Velez and Zapata. There is nothing you could have done to prevent this. At least this time none of us is harmed like back then. So get it out your pretty head that this your fault. I know it's gonna take us a lot of time to convince you otherwise. But this is how it is. And not some version you have set into your mind." Alex says.

"Thank you both for not blaming me. And you're right, Alex. It's gonna take you a lot of time to convince me. But I'm just glad you aren't mad at me." Olivia says.

It stays silent after that. There is nothing more to say about it at this moment. And they all are preparing themselves for getting their world's upside down.

18 minutes after ending the call Olivia gets a text message from Hammond, asking where exactly they are. Olivia text back, explaining where they are. 1 minute later there is a knock on the door and Hammond saying to don't shoot that its him. Olivia looks at Alex and Casey and opens the door.

"Alright, let's go. We should be at our destination for tonight in half an hour." Hammond says.

Olivia, Alex and Casey nods. Casey to gets the bags. And two minutes later they are in a black SUV on their way to a hotel for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When the four arrived at the hotel Hammond told them that they had hired a penthouse. It was unusual to do that but since they were with the four of them, this was the best option. There would stay an Agent outside till the next morning when they would move to a safe house. And there would be an Agent inside the penthouse with them. It was Olivia's choice if that would be Hammond or an other Agent. Olivia said that if Dakota was alright with Hammond to stay, he could stay otherwise she wanted a different Agent. As soon as the doors of the elevator opened they could hear Abby arguing with the Agent. It was clear that Abby wiped the floor with her. The three women couldn't help it and laughed out loud. Hammond just shakes his head. Hammond pulls the key card out of his pocket and opens the door. They all walk inside.

"Abby leave the Agent alone. She is only doing her job." Olivia says.

"Liv, what the hell is going on? She won't tell me. She comes to your place and demands that Dakota is coming with her. When I asked what for, she tells me that she can't say it. And then she thought that I would let her take Dakota with her. I told her over my dead body. So here we are." Abby asks.

Olivia walks to the Agent and hold out her hand.

"Detective Olivia Benson. I'm sorry that Tex here gave you a hard time. But she is very protective about Dakota. But I guess I don't have to tell you that anymore." Olivia says, shaking the Agent's hand.

"Nice to meet you Detective. I'm Special Agent Debby Smith. And you can say that again. But on the other side it is good to see she is so protective and don't let your daughter go with a stranger." Debby says.

"Speaking of her, where is she?" Olivia asks.

"In the bathroom. I think she had enough of us arguing." Debby answers.

"Benson! Are ya gonna tell us what the hell is going on or not?" Abby asks impatiently.

Olivia walks over to Abby, motioning for Alex to come to them. Alex walks to Olivia and stands next to the brunette. Olivia turns her head to Hammond.

"Jack, I'm gonna tell her the truth. She won't settle for anything less than that. Is that alright?" Olivia asks.

"How many women do you want to take with you, Detective? You know that as soon as you tell her what's going on I have to add an other one to your list." Hammond answers.

"And you think she walks out just like that without kicking your ass? Feel free to try it. But don't look at us for help." Olivia answers.

"Why don't we all sit down first and try to act like the adults we are?" Casey asks.

Alex and Olivia are taking one of the couches and sit down next to each other. Casey takes the other one and Abby sits down next to her. Hammond and Smith both catch a chair. They all just sit down when Dakota comes out of the bathroom. When she sees Olivia and Alex she walks in a straight line to them.

"Olivia, Alex, why are we here? And why was I dragged out our home?" Dakota asks.

"I will try and answer your questions the best I can. But first I need, I mean we need, to talk with these Agents first. I promise you that as soon as we are done, we are going to talk with you. Ok, honey?" Olivia asks.

"Answer one question first, please. Does this has to do with your job?" Dakota asks.

"Yes it does." Olivia answers.

"Ok. I'll wait. Just hurry up. I want to know what's going on." Dakota says.

"Can you go to bedroom or bathroom for half an hour? We should be ready by then." Olivia asks.

Dakota nods and walks away. Olivia waits until the teenager is out of side before she turns back to Hammond.

"Go ahead, try to make her leave. Or do I tell her what's going on? Your choice." Olivia asks.

Hammond looks around him and then looks at Agent Smith.

"Don't look at me. I'm not going to help you. I've had my share of fighting." Debby says.

Hammond throws his hand in the air, knowing he is defeated before it starts.

"Fine. Tell her what's going on. It's not like I have a choice." Hammond says.

Olivia tells about the case they got and how she ended up here. Abby is silent for a few moments, trying to take it all in. Then she raises her head up and looks briefly at Alex and Casey before looking back at Olivia.

"This is not your fault, Liv. You couldn't know the outcome of the op. You didn't have the evidence to know they were your suspects. You have no other choice than going into Witsec. I know it's gonna be for the rest of your life. But this is the only way to safe your life. And I'm not mad that you never told me about your past. I understand that it's not something you talk easily about. I just hope that you've had someone who you could talk to about some of it. For the record, Hammond is right about adding an other woman at your list. How did you manage to get Hammond so far to let Alex and Casey going with you?" Abby asks.

"I made a deal with him a few years ago. That if I needed to go into Witsec that Lex was coming with me, if she wanted it. And why I didn't go earlier is something between him and me. That, I'm not gonna tell you. I haven't told it to Alex or Casey neither. When I told Alex and Casey what I was going to do, Alex immediately said that she was going with me. I told her that I had a deal about that. Casey said that she was going with us. That she wouldn't go into Witsec all by herself. So when I called Hammond I told him that there were 2 ADA's going with me. I didn't give him a choice. And now he knows why Casey needs to go too. I had Lex to talk with. She didn't know everything she knows now. But in big lines she did know." Olivia answers.

Olivia looks at Alex and gives her a small smile. The blonde ADA smiles back. Olivia looks at the others.

"If you will excuse us, Alex and I need to go to talk with Dakota." Olivia says.

Olivia stands up and holds her hand out to Alex, to help the blonde attorney up. Alex accepts her hand and let the brunette help her up. But when she's standing she doesn't let her hand go. Olivia smiles at Alex and the two women walk to the bedroom to talk with Dakota. After they went into the bedroom Abby looks at Casey, raising one eyebrow. Casey smiles and shrugs with her shoulders.

An hour later all the details are discussed. Dakota felt more comfortable with Agent Smith being in the penthouse. So Hammond agreed with her staying instead of him. Hammond stands up to leave.

"Alright, I will be back tomorrow morning at 8 am. We are going to take you all to the safe house then. Like I told you earlier, you are going to stay there for about two weeks. All of you will get your new identities tomorrow at the safe house. Does anyone has a question before I leave?" Hammond asks.

All women shake their head.

"I know it is a lot to take in. If anyone of you should have a question during your stay here, ask Special Agent Smith. Detective Benson, could you walk me to the elevator?" Hammond asks.

Olivia nods and stands up. She briefly looks at Alex before she follows Hammond out of the penthouse. Closing the door behind her. They walk to the elevator and Hammond turns to Olivia.

"You handled it well, Olivia. There was nothing else you could have done. I promise to keep you all as safe as I can. But I can't prevent that Alex and Casey need to testify in court too. I'm sorry. I know you want to keep them out of this but unfortunately, with catching this case, we can't." Hammond says.

"I know. I hate it, but I know I can't change a damn thing about it. And you better keep them safe. I won't forgive myself if anything happens to them. And I will have your ass if it happens." Olivia says.

"I know you will. Listen, I know things can get rough somewhere this night, lawyers like to argue and there are 3 of them inside. But you and Agent Smith have to keep everyone inside the penthouse. Besides you, Cabot is the only one who knows how this really works. The others don't know it. And she would always go with you. Cabot was and probably always will be a pain in my ass. The two of you fit well together. Both stubborn as hell and hard headed. Take care of them and yourself." Hammond answers.

"Watch your mouth, Jack. That's my woman you're talking about. I can kick your ass right now if needed. I don't have to wait till something happens. Which I pray to God won't happen. But it doesn't change the fact that you still can have your ass kicked now." Olivia growls.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to add protective. Don't worry, Detective. I know better than to insult Alexandra Cabot. If not for herself than for you. Now go back inside and stay safe, Olivia." Hammond answers.

"I think you should be more worried about me than her, Hammond. She will kick your ass with words, I will kick it literally. See you at 8 am. Sharp!" Olivia says.

"I'll be there." Hammond answers before stepping into the elevator.

It's 4 am when Alex walks out the bedroom. Everyone except for Olivia and Debby went to the bedroom to try to get some sleep, an hour ago. Abby and Dakota are sleeping in the bed. Casey is sleeping on one of the two small couches in the bedroom. Debby and Olivia are sitting on the couches in the living area, talking, when Alex walks to them.

"They're all sleeping?" Olivia asks, petting next to her on the couch.

Alex sits down next to Olivia and leans against the Detective.

"Yes. Abby and Dakota are sleeping in the bed and Casey is asleep on one of the couches." Alex answers.

Olivia turns on the couch so that she's leaning against the arm, with her arms open. Alex smiles at the Detective. And turns so that she can lay against Olivia between the Detective's legs. Olivia puts her arms around Alex and pulls her closer. Alex leans against Olivia's chest and relaxes. Feeling safe against the brunette's body and in her arms. Somehow Olivia always knows what she needs.

"You're not alone now, Lex." Olivia says.

"I know. This time I have you with me." Alex answers.

"And Dakota, Abby and Casey." Olivia says.

"You've got your own little harem now, Detective." Alex teases.

"We aren't jealous are we, Counselor?" Olivia teases back.

"On the contrary. I have something they don't have. Except for Dakota of course." Alex answers.

"Yes, you do. Always had and always will have. No matter what." Olivia answers.

"Same here, Liv. Same here." Alex says.

"Think you can sleep now, Lex?" Olivia asks softly.

"I'm surrounded by you. I think I always can sleep when I'm in your arms. Safe and protected." Alex answers softly.

Olivia looks at Debby.

"Can you get a blanket, please? I don't want Alex getting cold." Olivia asks.

"Yes, of course." Debby answers.

A minute later Debby is back with a blanket and hand it over to Olivia. The Detective puts it around Alex and tucks her in. Then put her arms under the blanket to hold the attorney in her arms again. Alex lets out a content sigh.

"Goodnight, Lex. I love you." Olivia whispers in Alex's ear.

"Goodnight, Liv. I love you too." Alex whispers back.

10 minutes later the blonde is asleep, safely in the Detective's arms. Olivia smiles at the blonde attorney in her arms. Asking herself how she got so lucky to have someone so precious and beautiful as Alexandra Cabot in her life and in her arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**For those who are waiting for a next chapter for my other two stories... blame my muse for wanting me to write an other chapter for this story. A short one, but still, a new chapter.**

**A/N If y'all thought they are in enough danger already then you're wrong...**

**As always R+R, they are very much and sincerely appreciated. **

Chapter 8

At 7.30 am there was a knock on the door from the penthouse. Olivia looks at her watch to double-check the time.

"Go ask who's there, but with the door closed. Don't open it, please. Let me get Alex into the bedroom first." Olivia says softly.

Debby nods and slowly walks to the door. Her gun in front of her and the safety off. Olivia carefully climbs from behind Alex and picks the blonde ADA up, bridal style. She walks as fast as possible to the bedroom and turns around and nods at Debby. Then turns back and walks into the bedroom and lays Alex slowly down on the other sofa. Alex keeps sleeping and Olivia tip toes out of the bedroom closing the door behind her.

"It's Hammond." Debby says.

"This can't be right. He would be here 8 am, sharp. Is he alone?" Olivia asks worried.

"He says he is alone." Debby answers.

"Alright open the door." Olivia answers pulling out her own gun and raises it with the safety off.

Debby opens the door carefully with her weapon still raised. She looks behind Hammond and sees that he is alone. Then Debby opens the door wide open and let Hammond walk inside and closes the door behind him.

"You're early. This can't be good." Olivia says.

"No it isn't. We need to talk. Preferably without the others." Hammond answers.

Olivia nods and looks at Debby.

"Can you go into the bedroom and watch the others and keep them there?" Olivia asks.

"I'll watch them and try to keep them there if they wake up." Debby answers.

"Thank you." Olivia answers.

Debby nods and walks to the bedroom and silently opens the door. She walks inside and closes the door behind her. Olivia takes a seat on the couch, Hammond takes a seat in the chair closest to the same couch.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Olivia asks, taking a deep breath.

"Last night somebody broke into your apartment and teared the place apart. Obviously looking for something. Have you any idea what they were looking for?" Hammond asks.

Olivia slowly nods.

"There is only one thing that connects me to my past. One photograph I kept hidden. There are three persons on it. A blond woman, a blonde baby boy and I. I assume you have searched the place yourself. Did they found it?" Olivia asks anxious.

Hammond pulls a photograph out of his pocket and shows it at Olivia.

"If this is the picture you meant, then no, they didn't find it." Hammond says.

Olivia looks at the picture and feels sad and relieved at the same time.

"That's the one I meant. Thank god they didn't find it. Do you have any idea who was there?" Olivia asks relieved.

"We searched your entire apartment and collected evidence. After that we used the chaos for your disappearing act. I didn't think you would mind if you would not be able to go back to it, should it ever be possible to go out Witsec. We made it look like there was a gas explosion. And all of you were inside and died. And to answer your question, yes we do know who it is. It's Dana's brother, William Lewis. Dana wants revenge and sent her brother after you. The problem is we don't know where he is. It's like the guys flies under the radar. And an other problem is that we have found connections between him and Johnny Bishop, about 6 years back. After that he went of the radar. But you and I both know that he was with the Russians and still is otherwise he wouldn't be alive. Dana somehow found that out recently and uses him to get you. The guy is extremely dangerous. He is worse than Bishop and McCaid are. So our plan to get you all to the safe house here in New York is out the window. Did you ever made a plan B when we agreed to Witsec years back? If not it isn't a major problem, then we have to take you out of the state and into a different less central safe house." Hammond explains.

"Oh Christ! Well it's a very good thing they didn't find the photograph. We don't have the time for stories, so I tell you who's in the picture and we leave the story behind it away. The woman was my girlfriend, she died of cancer, and the baby boy is our son. Biological he's not mine, and he obvious isn't in my life anymore. Now as I said we leave the story away, but thanks to my former mother-in-law, we have a plan B, a plan C for us, and even a plan D for me. Although I hope it will never come that far. My former in-laws were and are extremely wealthy. More than Alex's family is. Long story short, we build two places where I will be safe, but they're not on my name. I do have access to both places at all times. So plan B is to go the one of them, it's build for 3 adults and 2 children to live there, but there is enough space for all of us. We can use it as a safe house and we won't have to leave it if necessary. It's full stocked so food won't be a problem. We only have to get fruit and vegetables and milk. The rest we need is there. And more important we can get our three lawyers to agree to go there, easily. The plan B house I mean. I do want to have two Agents there for extra protection though. With this many people we need to have more protection." Olivia explains.

"And you are sure that it's safe, there are no leads to you that are easily traceable?" Hammond asks.

"Yes I'm sure. As I said, the house is not on my name, but I do have legal permission to stay there. Everything is sealed. There is nothing that leads back to me. The only way they can find us there is when we are outside, in the area." Olivia answers.

"Do I want to know what plan C is?" Hammond asks.

"You want to know it, but the four women in the bedroom certainly won't like it. Plan C is an other house that's build, but it's in the middle of some sort of jungle. Not visible and almost completely disconnected from the outside world. The only way to get in touch is via a satellite phone that is rechargeable via a charger working on a sun panel. There is electricity but low leveled. You have to exercise to get it. And the area is surrounded with booby traps. Like I said, it will be hell to get them agree to go there. Should it be necessary." Olivia answers.

Hammond's jaw drops on the floor and he looks a fish the way his mouth opens and closes. After a few moments Hammond collects himself and is able to answer.

"Are you sure you are a Detective and not former military? Damn it, Benson. Well I suggest we go to the first house and make sure to keep everyone inside. Until everything is arranged and we are ready to take you all to your permanent place. Because it's impossible to get them so far to go and use plan C. And I don't want to know what plan D is." Hammond says.

"I agree. We don't want to need plan C." Olivia says.

"No we don't. Personally I don't care, but the others will. Now do you want to tell me why we need plan B?"

Olivia and Hammond almost get a whiplash from the speed they turn their heads. To see Alex leaning against the door post. The blonde pushes herself away from the post and close the door behind her. Walking to Olivia and Hammond. Who both look like they've been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Olivia is the first one able to react.

"How much did you hear?" Olivia asks tentatively.

"Enough to know that we have a problem and too little to know what the problem is. Now are you gonna tell me it or not?" Alex asks, with her courtroom voice.

**A/N2 Yes, I introduced William Lewis into this story. His main target is still Olivia. But he will be out of character and he won't dominate the story. He is part of the people who are after Olivia, Alex and Casey, not the head of the mafia. And his personal motive is his sister, Dana Lewis, who wants revenge for Olivia putting her in jail. **

**What's Olivia gonna do? Will she tell Alex it or not? Will they go to Plan B's house or not and will they be safe wherever they are going to stay for the next two weeks? **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I'm sorry that I kept you all waiting. I've been sick and couldn't write. Therefore my other story are delayed too. My apologies for this.**

Chapter 9

"_Enough to know that we have a problem and too little to know what the problem is. Now are you gonna tell me it or not?" Alex asks, with her courtroom voice._

Olivia and Hammond look at each other and sigh. They both know there is no way that they can get away with not telling Alex what´s going on. Olivia shakes her head and looks at Alex.

"I can be very short about that. Dana wants revenge for putting her in jail. She sent her brother William after me. He broke in to my apartment and teared the place apart. He didn't find what he was looking for. 6 years ago they found connections between him and Johnny Bishop. After that he went of the radar and still is. He is worse than Bishop and McCaid. So that's the problem. And that's why we're gonna switch to plan B and leave as soon as possible." Olivia explains.

"And plan B is going to a house you have access to but is not yours? How is that possible?" Alex asks.

"Yes. Legally it's not mine. But I do have access at it, at all times, legally. The file is sealed. So they can't trace it back to me, so for now and as long as everyone stays inside, we are safe there." Olivia answers.

"And you are sure it's Dana's brother who is after you? How did she do that? Did she knew about his connection with Bishop all those years?" Alex asks.

"Hammond is sure. They searched the entire place and the evidence says it's William Lewis. And no, as far as we know, Dana didn't knew about the connection until recently. When she found it out she used him and sent him after me." Olivia answers.

"So to cut it short. You, and therefore we, are in much more danger than you already were. How are you so sure that they won't find us at the house?" Alex asks worried.

"Because nobody knows about it, except me of course. It's secured. There is a very good security system. We have everything we need already there to live. The only things we need to get are fruit, vegetables and milk. There is special panic room. Once we are inside nobody can get in. We can get out. And I'm the only one that can open it. Like I said, if we all stay inside as long as we are there we are safe. And should they do find us then we go over to plan C. But again. It's gonna be hell to convince you all to go there." Olivia answers.

"Why is it that I get the feeling that this is worse than the Velez case?" Alex asks somewhat sarcastically.

"Because you are a brilliant ADA and a very intelligent woman, Alex. And because you are right comparing to these guys, Velez is child's play." Olivia answers.

Alex looks at Olivia and sees that the strong Detective is serious.

"This is not good. Not good at all." Alex mumbles.

But Olivia heard the blonde ADA.

"No it isn't. I'm so sorry for dragging you all in this." Olivia says softly.

"You listen Olivia Benson. And you better listen very well this is NOT your fault. I don't give a damn about what you think, it's not. You couldn't predict this none of us could. If it should be, what it isn't, partly your fault, it's Casey's and mine too. You don't have to take the whole world on your shoulders, Olivia. Now get your head straight and get us out of here, safe preferably." Alex says softly, but with her courtroom voice.

"Cabot is right, Detective none of this your fault. The opposite as a matter of fact because of you handling this so quick all of you are still alive. Now get the others up and ready, we leave in 15 minutes. Max." Hammond says.

Olivia shakes her head and walks to the bedroom to wake Abby, Casey and Dakota up and goes to the bathroom to change clothes. 10 minutes later 2 cranky attorney's and a moody teenager came out the bedroom. Dressed and ready to go. Olivia stepped out of the bathroom wearing a FBI outfit. Hammond calls all the women together.

"Alright, listen up everyone. We are going with two armored SUV's and 3 followers. 1 in the front then one armored SUV and the same again. First SUV is taking Cabot and Casey in the backseat and Olivia in the front seat with me driving. The second SUV is taking Ms. Carmichael and Dakota in the backseat with Agent Smith in the front seat and Agent Willows driving. And don't object I won't change it. Now let's go we leave with the convoy in 5 minutes." Hammond explains.

Alex, Abby and Casey want to object but the glares from Olivia, Hammond and Debby stops them. The whole group walks to the elevator and they go down to basement where the SUV's are waiting. Hammond hands over a ear piece and microphone to Olivia so that she could give them the directions to the new safe house. And they could look for escape routes if needed. 5 minutes later they are on their way. It's a four hours and fifteen minutes drive if traffic is normal.

It's still dark when they arrive at the house and the Agents clear the area first before the women get out the SUV's. Standing in front of the SUV, one of the Agents turns to Olivia.

"Detective, may I have your keys so I can open the door and we can clear the house?" The Agent asks.

"Sorry, no keys. The door has an eye lock. And the only one that can open it is me. And I have to take off the alarm too. You can't do that either. There are a few laser lines you need to avoid get to the panel to turn it if and 20 seconds to do it from the moment the door opens." Olivia answers.

Everyone looks shocked at Olivia. Shocked by the protection the house has.

"Damn, Detective. You weren't kidding when you said that the house was very well secured. Can we walk to the door normally?"Hammond asks.

"Yes. But I will see it. I can see your footsteps with a black light." Olivia answers.

"Should have know that. Alright you open the door and take off the alarm and then come out side to let them clear the house first. Or are there any surprises we should know about before entering the house?" Hammond asks.

"No, once the alarm is off it's safe to walk around." Olivia answers.

"Then go and come back outside immediately." Hammond answers.

Olivia nods and takes out a black light to look at the path to the front door. It's clear. So nobody has been there. She walks to the door and opens it. Then she walks inside and turns off the alarm and walks back outside to where the rest is standing. 3 Agents are going inside and clear the house. 4 minutes later they come back and tells them that it's clear. All women, Hammond and one new Agent go inside while the rest of the Agents leave. Olivia gives them a short tour through the house and then leads them to the living room and everyone is sitting down on the couches and chairs.

"You've been holding out on us, Benson. What else besides this house do you own?" Abby asks.

Olivia looks at Alex before she answers.

"I don't own this house. It belongs to my former mother-in-law." Olivia answers.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_"I don't own this house. It belongs to my former mother-in-law." Olivia answers._

"Your what? You have or had a mother-in-law? And she owns this ridiculous high level secured house? Why? What's going on here, Benson? You better start explaining all that's going on, fast." Abby asks shocked.

Olivia looks at Alex not knowing what to do. She knows that she can't hold back to Abby. The Texan won't back off until she knows everything she wants to know but Olivia doesn't want Dakota to find it out like this. Alex sees the hesitation in the Detective's eyes and helps her out.

"Casey, why don't you and Dakota go make us coffee and breakfast? I'm sure we all are starving and I could kill for a cup of coffee right now." Alex asks looking at the Redhead.

Casey looks at Alex and Olivia and knows what the blonde ADA is trying to do.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. I'd could kill for a cup of coffee too. I don't function without coffee inside of me first thing in the morning. Come on Dakota, let's make some coffee and breakfast." Casey answers.

Casey stands up and motions the teenager to follow her into the kitchen. Dakota gets up and follows Casey into the kitchen. Debby and the new Agent stand up and walk with them to the kitchen. When both women are out of site Abby turns back to Olivia.

"Alright they are gone. Now spill it, Detective!" Abby says sternly.

"You might want to change your tone Counselor, this not exactly easy for me." Olivia bites back.

"You're right, I'm sorry Liv." Abby answers.

Olivia takes a deep breath and looks at Alex for encouragement. Alex takes Olivia's hand in her own and squeezes it gently before letting it go again.

"You can do this, Liv." Alex whispers.

"This house was built in order of Sara, my mother-in-law, and I. Not long before she died she changed her will so that I'm always allowed to access this house and another one that we have built. The file is sealed and nobody knew that it exists. I told Alex about the file this morning and I told her about my family about a week ago. Both houses are officially on my son's name but like I said she changed her will and made sure that I legally am allowed to get access to the houses at all times. She knew a part of my past and insisted to have the houses build so that I could protect my girlfriend and son if needed. Long story short, my girlfriend passed away about a year before my mother-in-law past away and my father-in-law and I didn't went along very well, mildly said. He has my son and I don't know where they are. My son's name is probably changed and I'm pretty sure he is brainwashed by him or told that I'm dead. He tried to buy me out of there lives but didn't succeed. Should I've taken the money I would've had more money than you and Alex together. I was 20 years when I lost my girlfriend to cancer. And my mother-in-law and sister-in-law." Olivia says to Abby.

It was so silent in the living room that you could have heard a needle falling on the floor when Olivia paused. It's one of the rare times that Abby doesn't know what to say. She can't imagine how it must be to lose your whole family after you finally were able to find love in your life.

"I don't know what to say Liv. Sorry for your loss doesn't even come close." Abby says softly.

"I know Abs. It's alright it's a lot to take in even when I told you the short version. But I got lucky, very lucky. Although I don't know why I would deserve it though. Anyway I have this incredibly intelligent, warm and beautiful woman sitting next to me. Not needing one second to think when I told her that I would go into Witsec." Olivia says, turning to look at Alex with all the love she feels in her eyes.

After a few moments she turns back to Abby.

"As for why we are here in this very well secured house and not in the safe house we would go to, my problems got worse last night or early this morning. Again long story short, Dana Lewis wants revenge on me for putting her in jail and sent her brother William Lewis after me. William had connections with Johnny Bishop about 6 years ago and went of the radar and still is. He broke into my apartment last night and turned the place inside out looking for something he thankfully didn't find. It's obvious that he still is in contact with Johnny and the others, so that leads us to this house. Abby, Velez's cartel was dangerous but comparing to the guys we're dealing with now they are child's play. And with Lewis added to them I'm in more danger then I already was. Which means that Alex, Casey and Dakota are in more danger than they already were. And you of course too now. Lewis is worse than Bishop and McCaid and far more dangerous. As you've seen nobody but me can open that door. There is a panic room that you can access even less easy than this house. Now if you have more questions about the house or anything related to my family, you have to wait because I'm sure that Casey and Dakota will be back soon now and I don't want Dakota find about them like this. I think you can understand that." Olivia explains.

"Yeah I can. What is it with ya two and organized crime? Well there is a good part to add too. Judging by the way ya two act I think it's safe to assume y'all got your head out of your asses and told each other what you are feeling for the other." Abby drawled.

Two pair of eyes look shocked at the Texan. And both women are starting to blush Alex more than Olivia but the brunette blushes too.

"Oww c'mon, did ya really thought you hid it that well. The 14-year-old teenager living in your house ratted you out. But I think that the guys of the squad noticed something too if you were acting there like you do at home. They are good Detectives. Speaking of acting, I saw a really cheesy picture of ya two from about a week ago. Ya know Alex you can't crawl inside Liv here no matter how hard you try to." Abby says looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"Oh God." Alex and Olivia groan in canon.

Unfortunately for Alex and Olivia at the same time Casey and Dakota came back into the living room. Looking at Abby and seeing the wicked smile on her face they know the brunette attorney has done something.

"What did she do now?" Casey asks smiling.

"Not much, I swear. The only thing I did was telling Detective Badass and the Ice Queen here that they weren't so Badass or cold as they thought they were and that I saw that really cheesy picture of them about a week ago." Abby grins.

"What cheesy picture?And I don't think that is the only thing you've said." Casey says.

"Well I said to Alex that she can't crawl inside Liv no matter how hard she tries to. That cheesy picture." Abby answers.

"Oww. That cheesy picture." Casey says, slightly blushing.

Olivia looks at the three women.

"Alright, which one of you is gonna show Alex and I that picture. Because I KNOW all three of you have it." Olivia says.

Hammond interrupts their playful banter.

"How about they show you that picture after you've shown us the security of this house?" Hammond asks.

"Alright I show the Agents it, but don't think you three are getting away with this." Olivia answers pointing at the three women.

"Why don't ya show it to all of us?" Abby asks.

"Because you don't want to know it, trust me." Olivia answers.

"Guess what? I do want to know it." Abby says.

"You don't have to know it. I only will show it to them. If you don't trust me Carmichael that's your problem not mine. I say trust me, so you have to take my word for it." Olivia says.

Olivia stands up and turns to Hammond.

"Let's go." Olivia says and walks away.

The three Agents stand up quickly and walk after Olivia. Olivia walks to an office that is full of electronic devices and screens. The office is locked with a key. Olivia opens the door and the four of them walk inside, Hammond is the last one and closes the door behind him. The three Agents look around them and are stunned with what they're seeing.

"I know I've said this before but it's looks like you are former military, Detective. Alright, tell us what we have here." Hammond says.

"Well as you all can see there are camera's in every room in this house. The panic room you see at the third camera, the door to that is hidden behind the bookshelves in the living room. It has an armored door and can't be forced to enter with small explosives. Like the front door I'm the only one that can open it. It opens with an eye lock and fingerprint. All the windows in the house are bulletproof. And once the alarm is on there are laser lines all across the living room, since you come there first after you entered the house, and there are laser lines in front of every bedroom. The house has a silent alarm so who ever enters the house won't hear it but a signal goes straight to the security company. The company is owned by a very good friend of my former mother-in-law. He knows I have access to the house but he doesn't know who I am. In the closet that is in the panic room there is a small arsenal of weapons and small artillery. Smoke grenades, taser gun that sort of stuff. Everything is legal. Behind that door behind us is a small space with a bed, a dresser and a chair in it, for you guys now. I know to people whom are not in Law enforcement or Agents this is very frightening, it's overwhelming for you guys probably. That's why I don't want the four of them to know this as you understand perfectly I assume. Oh and before you suggest or ask it again Jack, yes I am former military. I was in the Army before I graduated at the Academy and after I graduated at College, I have a dual degree in Criminal Justice and Psychology." Olivia explains.

That the three Agents are impressed is an understatement. Hammond shakes his head after one last quick look around.

"What, no booby traps around the house?" Hammond jokes.

"No. I already told you that there are booby traps in the area around the other house." Olivia answers seriously.

"What the hell did you do in the Army? I'm almost afraid to ask." Hammond asks.

"Elite Special Operations. That's all I'm giving you." Olivia answers.

"I'll be damned, you probably can take the three of us out within a minute." Hammond says.

"If I have to I can. Now enough about that. Is there anything else you need to know about the house?" Olivia asks.

"Not that I can think of. I'm sure you told us everything we need to know. Agent Smith and Agent Jamau here are staying here till we have arranged your new identities and your new accommodations. If it takes longer then a few days we will add a third Agent to the team and they will work in 8 hour shifts. Assuming that you take shifts yourself too." Hammond answers.

"Of course I take shifts myself. What do you think, that I sit on the couch and do nothing for the time we are here? Hell no." Olivia answers rolling her eyes.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Alright, I'll get out of your hair for now. As soon as I know more about Lewis or any other information concerning the five of you I'll let you know. And I'll come back once everything is ready. Do you have any questions left?" Hammond asks.

"I have one request to make. If it's possible find us a new place to live in any of the states that allows gay couples to marry. I want to be able to marry Alex somewhere in the future." Olivia answers.

"Consider it done, Detective. It's the least I can do for you. Well, if that's all we can go back to the living room. Good luck with keeping them all inside, Olivia." Hammond says sincerely.

"Thanks Jack, although I hope I won't need it of course." Olivia smiles.

The four of them leave the office and Olivia locks the office behind her and gives Debby the key. Then they walk back to the living room where there are 3 prosecutors and a teenager are waiting.

"Alright, I'm leaving. Agent Smith and Jamau are staying here. Try not to kill each other while you stay inside the house will you." Hammond says.

"We're lawyers Hammond, we only kill with words so don't worry about that." Abby says.

"My point exactly. Everyone knows that lawyers like to argue about everything they can think of. And with three prosecutors, lets just say I'm glad I'm not staying here." Hammond answers smiling.

"Get out Hammond. I don't need your sorry ass to help me." Olivia laughs.

"I know that now, believe me I have no doubt of whom will live the longest and beat everyone when it comes to that." Hammond laughs back.

Olivia just shakes her head and walks to the door touches a button on a panel to see if anyone is outside before she opens the door. Hammond mocks salute the Detective before he walks out the door. Olivia closes the door behind him and activates a part of the alarm system. She will active the whole system when everyone goes to sleep. After she activated it Olivia walks back to the living room. As soon as she walks inside the Detective sees Abby looking at her.

"What was Hammond talking about Detective Badass? What does he know that we don't?" Abby asks.

Olivia walks back to the couch where Alex is sitting on and takes a seat next to the blonde ADA before she answers Abby.

"He suggested that it looked like I was former military and asked me if I was. I answered that I was." Olivia answers.

"He said that he knew without a doubt that you will live the longest and beat everyone when it comes to that. What the hell did you do in the Army?" Abby asks curious.

"Funny he asked the same thing." Olivia answers.

"Well what did you do?" Alex asks, wanting to know it too herself.

"Alright I give you the same answer as I gave him." Olivia answers looking at all them and then back at Alex.

"Elite Special Operations, that's all I'm giving you." Olivia answers.

"So you can keep us, keep me safe. Not that I ever doubted that. I always feel safe when you're around me, Liv." Alex says softly.

"I will always do the best I can to keep you, Lex. I'd give my life if it means I can keep yours safe." Olivia says softly.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N So here is a little gift from me for y'all. A new chapter following up the last one so soon. I hope y'all enjoy reading it. It certainly was enjoyable for me to write it. **

**You guys are keep touching me with all the reviews I receive. So keep writing them. Some of you are so loyal to write a review every chapter and that truly is a gift. Thank you for that.**

Chapter 11

"Did you just say Elite Special Operations?" Abby asks surprised.

"Yes I did, there's nothing wrong with your hearing, Tex." Olivia answers.

"I know, just checking. You are right I don't want to know what the security of this house is." Abby says.

"Good. Now let's eat breakfast before it's really cold. Not that I care, I'm starving." Olivia says.

Of course this makes the three attorney's and Dakota laughing. When they look at Olivia, Debby and Chris, Agent Jamau, they see the three of them looking at them all with a raised eyebrow.

"Ya know it was more fun when it was only Liv then it was four against one now it's four against three. One cop and two Agents. It ain't fair because now we know that Liv counts for two so actually it's even damn." Abby pouts.

This makes Olivia and the other two laughing.

"You got that right. And we are all armed and dangerous." Olivia smirks.

The others decide to leave it alone and everyone starts eating breakfast and drinking their coffee. There is one thing that lawyers, cops and Agents have in common when it comes to food and beverage and that's coffee. A habit that Dakota picked up too since she is surrounded with both cops and lawyers after she went living with Olivia. It was quiet for a few moments when Dakota speaks up. Although the teenager could have picked a better moment.

"You know Abs, actually we are with a minority now. Alex doesn't count, she and Olivia are together. Now that I think about it, since we are getting new identities I have two moms instead of one now, I guess I need to figure out who I call Mom and who I call Ma." Dakota says.

Alex and Olivia both choke on their coffee and spit it out all over the dinner table. Abby and Casey burst out in laughter while Alex and Olivia desperately are trying to get their breath. Debby and Chris are looking at Dakota, who starts laughing too, and than at each other. Obviously they are missing something but they don't have a clue what it is. The don't know that Dakota only is with Liv for the past 8 months and they think that Alex and Olivia are together for a long time instead of yesterday.

"Clearly we are missing something here. Abby or Casey, why do Alex and Olivia choke on their coffee and why did Dakota said that? Is it some kind of joke between all of you, to tease Alex and Olivia? I bet it's something Dakota said when she was a little girl and change it to your current situation. It's obvious that Dakota is Alex's and Olivia's daughter, she looks like the perfect mix of the both of them. I'm sure I'm not the first person who notices that and say it." Debby asks.

3 heads jerks to Debby and 3 pair of eyes are looking shocked at the Agent. Alex and Olivia just took a sip of coffee and choked on it again. Only this time they managed to keep the coffee in their mouths.

"What? Did I said something wrong?" Debby asks confused.

Casey holds yo a finger to Abby while looking at Alex and Olivia. They both understand what Casey wants to do and nod, not able to talk yet. Then Casey looks at Dakota and sees that even though the teenager is a bit shocked she also finds it amusing. Dakota nods too. Then Casey looks back Debby.

"Let me ask you a question. How long do you think Alex and Olivia are together?" Casey asks.

"Well, since Dakota is 14, I'd say at least 17 years. Why? I did say something wrong didn't I?" Debby asks.

"I think assuming something wrong is a better description. Actually you are the first person who says that Dakota looks like a perfect mix of Alex and Olivia. And now that you say it I can see why but that's irrelevant. Anyway, Dakota isn't their daughter. Olivia got custody over Dakota a little over a week ago she's been living with Olivia for about 8 months. And although Alex and Olivia have been best friends for over 12 years, they only got together as a couple yesterday. That's why they choked on their coffee when Dakota said she needed to figure out whom she's gonna call Mom and Ma. And choked on their coffee again when you said that she is perfect mix of them." Casey says.

It's now Debby's and Chris' turn to look shocked. They didn't see this coming that's for sure.

"You are toying with us right? Because I agree with what Debby said." Chris asks shocked.

"No I'm not. Ask them if you don't believe me. It's the truth." Casey answers.

"Wow, I really didn't see that coming. Alex and Olivia I'm sorry for assuming it wrong, I really thought that the two of you have been together for at least 17 years. I can understand now why you both were so shocked. The three of you don't have to answer if you don't want to but may I ask why Dakota said what she said about calling you Mom and Ma?" Debby asks.

Before Alex or Olivia can react Dakota answers and beats them both.

"Because they've been acting like a couple of teenagers around each other the entire time I lived with Liv and Alex was at our place. And I can tell you that she was there a lot. They think I didn't see it but I did." Dakota smirks before she gets serious.

"And I'm happy that they are together. I won't bother you with my background story but I couldn't have a better mother than Olivia and Alex too. I love them both and I could see what they didn't see. In fact I started to think about making a plan to start getting them together. They both have been more a mother to me in the past months then my real mother has been in my entire life. And that's all I want to say about it. That's why I need to figure out who to call Mom and who to call Ma." Dakota says.

It's silent at the table after the teenager finished speaking. Alex and Olivia are looking at each other with watery eyes. The Detective and ADA are moved with what Dakota had said about them. They both are also relieved now knowing that the teenager is more than ok with them being a couple. But it's a lot for them to take in. Brown eyes are looking into cerulean and silently they agree that they need to talk with each other about this when they have the time for it. They may be a couple since yesterday but they developed their own language a long time ago. They don't always need words to be able to tell the other what they are thinking. They know what they other means by only looking in each others eyes. They can read other like a book, some times they wish the other wouldn't be able to read them so well but at times like this it's a blessing that they can.

**A/N2 I know this is a terribly short chapter but it kept going through my mind and I thought that we all could use something good. Our gals could use it too I think. Although they probably need some time to get their breath back after choking on their coffee twice. Lol.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Warning: How small described it may be, this chapter contains graphic descriptions of heinous crimes and/or torture. Starting at about 3\4 of this chapter.**

Chapter 12

It's two days after they arrived at the first house besides a couple of short naps Olivia was awake for 3 days. And after the week they've had Alex started to get a bit worried about the brunette Detective. Olivia had taken the night shift with either Debby or Chris. Casey and Abby also noticed that the Detective was not as relaxed as they thought she would be. Olivia was used to high profile and sometimes dangerous cases. They know it's different this time but still with all the security and protection the attorneys thought they should be relatively safe. And now on the third day they decided to talk with Olivia about staying awake the entire time. Abby and Casey both thought that it will be for the best that Alex leads the conversation for their part. Most likely Olivia is less hostile to the blonde ADA. Even though they have the most heated arguments, they also are the one they trust the most.

"Liv, you're awake for 3 days in a row now and it's not like you slept 6 hours a night the days before that. You need to get some sleep and I don't mean the naps you take. They don't count. Are you coming to bed with me tonight?" Alex asks.

"That depends on whether or not Hammond gets us our new identities and new homes tomorrow. And how far they are with tracking down Lewis. If we're gonna stay here longer he will add an other Agent and then I'm gonna sleep tonight. I know Debby and Chris enough for me to trust them now, the new one I don't know and I won't go to sleep if I don't trust him or her yet." Olivia answers.

"What's the real reason you don't wanna sleep, Detective? I know you Liv and I know that it's something else. There's an other reason." Alex asks.

"No there's not. I have the persons closest to me here in the house and I need to protect them. That's what I'm doing. I know what I'm doing, Lex. I'm used to this." Olivia answers.

"Benson we know you pull 72 hour shifts with major cases. We all were your ADA at some point. Hell till a few days ago Casey and Alex still were. But this is different, before the past 3 days you didn't sleep that much neither. Alex is right." Abby says.

"No she isn't and neither are you. I'm trained for this and I'm not talking about the few days we go around the clock at the precinct with major cases. I'm talking about my years in ESO and the training I had every year to keep up to date. Or did you think that those weeks that Cragen forced me to take off, I stayed home doing nothing? He covered for me and ordered me to take those off. In reality I went to train. So trust me the naps I take are enough for me. I'm not in cop mode, I'm in ESO mode." Olivia says.

"Ain't those ops with a team? You have your team mates that have your back." Abby asks.

"There are ops with a team there also are ops you do solo. You don't have anyone having your back then. You're on your own no one covering you and no one having your back. There were ops for a few days but I've also done ops that went going for a couple of weeks. Some less dangerous some not. You take some sleep when you can most of the time that means you have an hour here or there but nothing like sleeping an entire night. And certainly not a house secured like this. Now you may think we are safe here and in a certain way we are but that doesn't mean I can lay back and hit the hay. First there are too many uncertainties, too many things I don't know and I need to know to even consider laying back. Second the moment you let your guard down you are vulnerable and an easy target because you can't react as fast as you need to when something does happen. I made that mistake once and I almost paid for it with my life I'm not gonna make the same mistake twice especially when it's not only my life on the line. FBI Agents may be trained but they are not even close to be in the same league as guys like Lewis going after me and therefore you all. Hammond didn't ask for nothing if I had a back up plan, he knows how dangerous those people are. As long as we don't have new identities and things aren't more clear I won't take a step back. And since you all think I can relax and sleep at night maybe I do need to tell you about the security this house has and show you it. It's your choice." Olivia explains.

Alex, Abby and Casey look at each other. Olivia is right, they don't know the amount of danger they're in. And maybe knowing about the security the house has will make them understand it. Alex hesitates though. She knows what Velez and his men were capable of and she knows the level of danger that means she doesn't know if she wants to know and understand perfectly what kind of danger they are in now. Olivia sees the hesitation in the younger woman's eyes.

"Alex, you don't have to do this. You know the level of danger Velez could put anyone in, you don't have to see the security to understand what kind of danger we are in now. Because trust me what I'm about to tell and show will make you understand it perfectly. And I'm warning all of you, you will be shocked at what I'm showing you if you make the decision to see it. So Lex if you don't want to and Casey and Abs want to, you can stay in the kitchen with Chris and Dakota. Because there is no way in hell that I'm showing a teenager this. It's your choice, for all of you and I won't hold it against you if you don't want to." Olivia says.

"I tried the Connor trial and Abby is or was a federal prosecutor, we know what Velez was capable of. We know what kind of danger you are in if you get guys like him against you. Do you agree, Abby?" Casey asks.

"I do." Abby answers.

"No you don't know it. You think you know but you don't, neither of you needed to hide for three years of your life, lose everything you had including yourself, you don't have a clue what Alex went through or the amount of danger she was in and you certainly have no fucking clue what we are talking about now. So don't say that you know it. Alex, Hammond and I are the only one of us all that truly understand it. And saying this or agreeing with it confirms what I thought so I'm gonna give you the grand tour for the house. Don't ever say you know or understand again because even though you are my friends and good friends, I will kick your ass if you do! Not until you really know what you are saying and really understand it because you get the experience of it yourself. Understood?!" Olivia asks, more like growls.

It makes the Detective furious and very protective of Alex with what Casey and Abby just said. Maybe she over reacts a bit but when it comes to Alex there are no limits. Casey and Abby knows that or at least should know it a bit.

"Whoa, Detective Badass, calm down. No need to get violent. We're not dumb and we're not attacking your gal here!" Abby spats back.

Olivia turns her head to Alex.

"Lex do you want to come with us or not?" Olivia asks softly.

"I want to come with you." Alex softly answers.

"Alright, go get Debby and quickly explains to Dakota she needs to stay in the kitchen until we come back. Please?" Olivia asks.

"Ok. Don't kill them in the mean time Detective, I know you only protect me but it gives such a mess to clean up if you do it." Alex jokes, trying to relax Olivia a bit.

"I won't. I'm gonna show them something else before we go and that also something that I don't want Dakota to see either." Olivia answers seriously but with a small smile around her lips.

Alex walks to the kitchen quickly and explains in a few words the situation to Dakota and Debby and then walks back with Debby following her out of the kitchen and into the living room. Just when Alex and Debby are entering the living room they heard Olivia last words.

"...So in order to make you understand what guys like Bishop, McCaid and Lewis are doing and capable of doing without caring about the damage they cost, I do it in the only way I know to make it clear after I showed you the house." Olivia says, looking at Casey and Abby.

Olivia heard Alex coming back into the living room. She decides to keep doing what she just said. The Detective knows that at some point and probably sooner than later Alex would see what she didn't see earlier. And decides to get over with it now that she has the nerves. She turns to Debby and asks for the key before she starts walking to the office motioning the others to follow her. Once they all are inside the office Olivia gives the three attorneys a few moments to let them take in all that they are seeing before she starts giving the same explanation she gave the FBI Agents earlier. Abby and Casey are beyond being normally shocked with what they see and hear. Alex is shocked but not at the same level as Abby and Casey are. It does confirm what she feared for though. After the three women collected themselves again Olivia walks out of the office holding the door open for the others. When they all are outside the office Olivia locks it again and gives the key back to Debby. Then she leads them all back to the living room and walks to the bookshelves and takes out a book which make the bookshelves turn and shows the armored door. Olivia opens the panel and opens the door by looking in the scanner first and then puts her hand on a second scanner for her fingerprints. After the door opens she holds it and tells the four women to walk inside. Hesitatingly each one of them steps inside. Even Debby is a bit scared of what she will see inside. Alex walks in last and Olivia follows behind her as she let go of the door it locks again. The women stand next to each other when Olivia turns to them.

"Don't worry I can open the door from here too. At your right behind the curtains is a small food storage it contains food for 6 persons for about 1 week and things like plates, cups, cutlery, towels, soap, clothes and that sort of things. Next to it, behind the door is a small bathroom with a toilet and a small shower. Behind you and on my right side in that closet, which again only I can open, is a small weapon arsenal and small arsenal of light artillery. As I said earlier it's not easy to get into the house and even harder to get trough the door of this room but should someone being able to enter the house I also will know it from inside here and can prepare myself for a possible fight or attack. The three couches are also three two persons bed if you pull them out. So everything I needed or we need now is here. All of this show the amount of danger we are in, I think." Olivia explains.

"Ya think? For as far as we didn't know or understand it before your little speech about us not knowing what Alex went trough and ya kicking our ass' we did it after that, and there ain't nothing left for our imagination now." Abby says shocked.

"I know for certain that I don't want to know what the other house is like after all of this." Casey adds, equally shocked.

"You even got me scared and I'm not getting scared, afraid or shocked that easily anymore." Debby says softly.

"This sounds weird but I'm scared and reassured at the same time. Scared because my fears are confirmed with everything you showed us and reassured at the same time because of what you showed us and with that letting us know how well prepared you are and what you do to keep us safe." Alex says softly.

"I'll just let you all take this in for a few moments and collect yourselves together again a bit before I continue." Olivia says gently.

The four women only nods. Alex walks to one of the couches and looks back over shoulder to Olivia. The Detective nods and walks to the blonde ADA. They both are sitting down on the couch, Abby and Casey take a seat on an other couch and Debby takes the last couch. They sit there for a couple of minutes before Olivia speaks up again.

"Alright now that you know about the danger we are in I'm gonna show you what guys like this are capable of. Debby go sit next to Alex, please. That way I can show you it all of you together." Olivia says, standing up.

Debby stands up and walks to the couch where Alex is sitting on and takes a seat next to her. Olivia takes a few steps to the right so that she is in the middle in front of the two couches and takes a couple of deep breaths. Then the Detective takes the hem of her sweatshirt and undershirt and pulls them over her head in one swift motion.

"What the hell are you doing, Liv?" Abby asks her eyes as big as saucers.

"Shut up, listen and look Counselor before I lose my nerves." Olivia answers softly and sternly.

Olivia pulls of her sweatpants and stands in front of 4 shocked women in her bra and tight men's boxer shorts. The Detective's body is covered with scars from knives, cigarette burns, other torture and bullet wounds. Olivia takes a deep breath before she pulls up the pipes of her boxer shorts a bit then starts pointing at the scars.

"These are from my 15th birthday when Bishop and McCaid decided with two of their buddies to celebrate my birthday by using my body as their personal ashtray." Olivia says pointing at over a dozen cigarette burns.

"These are from the time 5 men including them thought it was fun to see how many times they could cut me with a razor blade, tight to a chair and gagged, before I would pass out." Olivia says pointing at small scars all over her stomach and thighs and upper arms.

"These are from the night that 6 men, again with them, decided to play a twisted version of Russian roulette with two guns after an entire night of being their 'whore'. Their words not mine." Olivia says almost whispering, pointing at a scare at her stomach and one right under her left breast.

"I let down my guard after they left from having their 'party' thinking that they wouldn't come back anymore for that night. And I almost paid for it with my life. Although at that time I didn't care if I had died. That was the last time they did something. After I left the hospital I went back to my mom and lived with her for a few months before I left her house for good." Olivia says softly.

"These are from one of the days the made me watch one of their own, who was about to snitch, getting tortured and killed, as warning signs with a combat knife. It was in the sixth week I was at the facility." Olivia says with a slight tremble in her voice, pointing at 3 scars, one at her the right side of her upper torso, one at her the outer side of her right knee and one at her left upper arm.

By now all four women sat there shocked deep into their souls. They knew how much danger they were in after seeing the office and the panic room. They now have an idea of what these kinds of men are capable of and did to torture someone while they saw it as having fun.

"I don't think I have to tell about other times worse or less bad than I already told you now." Olivia says softly, putting her clothes back on.

**A/N 2 For those of you that may be thinking this isn't possible in the real world, it is possible and it does happen. How horrific it is but it is true. There are people that are going trough all of this sort of heinous crimes and there is nothing they can do about it. My sympathy goes out to all the victims and survivors of those horrifying crimes and manage to be able to live their lives afterwards. Some of them even being able to get their lives back on track somehow. I have a deep respect for them.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It's an hour later and there sitting three women in the living room still shocked and with buzzing heads. They're doing the best the can to hide from the teenager that's in the living room too now. Chris was sitting in the office after he offered to Debby to switch their shifts. He could tell that what ever it was that happened in the panic room shocked the Agent deeply. Alex and Olivia are in the panic room just the two of them. Needing some time for themselves. Olivia had switched off the camera in the panic room. So that they would have some privacy. But she still could see what happened in the living room from there.

"How much longer do you think they will stay in the panic room?" Debby asks.

Everyone looks up and at the Agent. Abby and Casey look at each other deciding which one of them is gonna try to answer the question when Dakota answers it for them.

"As long as they need to. And we are not going to interrupt them. Or do you think it was easy for them? I know what you did in there. I know that Olivia showed you the scars she has and told about how she got some of them. Do you think it was easy for her to show them to Alex? Or for Alex to see and hear about them? I can tell that it's not. And in the time that they are there you all need to get yourself together and act like nothing happened when they come back here. Because the last thing I want for them is to feel uncomfortable around you guys. I don't know where Olivia got the strength from to show her scars but it takes a lot of courage to do it. So I don't care how you are gonna do it but you better find a way because they both deserve to be treated with respect. And you're not doing that by not being able to look at them normally." Dakota says.

The three women look shocked at Dakota. They just got their ass' kicked by a teenager acting like an adult.

"How did you know what we were doing there? I'm sure that Alex didn't tell you it." Casey asks.

"I can see it on your faces. I wasn't born yesterday you know. I know how people look when they see the scars you have on your body. Or hear the story behind them. I've been there myself as the two of you perfectly know. Alex and Olivia are the only people that know everything and don't act like I'm broken or damaged. Alex and Olivia are the only ones that don't flinch when they see a scar. They don't treat you differently. They simply are there when you need them. And act normal. That's exactly what they need from you all. That's what Olivia needs from you. She isn't broken or damaged even though she doesn't believe it herself. Just like I don't believe it. But we both are working on that. And the best thing you can do to help us is to act normal around us. Be there when we need you and let us when we need it. And Alex knows when we need either of it. She is the only one that can help Olivia heal, like Olivia is the one that can me help to heal with the support of Alex. And I hope that we have your support to get there." Dakota answers.

"Talking about a wake up call, gal. You've got mine." Abby says.

When Casey and Debby want to answer Alex and Olivia walk into the living room. Dakota looks at Casey and Debby and they both give a slight nod.

"I see that you didn't break down the house, Tex." Olivia jokes.

"There ain't fun in doing it without ya." Abby smiles.

"Hey! I'm not that bad." Olivia pouts.

"Yes ya are, you ain't got the nickname 'Badass Benson' for nothing ya know. You're quite scary if ya want to. Especially when it's about Blondie here." Abby smirks.

"What ever Abs. You're just jealous that I have a woman so intelligent and beautiful as Alex wanting me." Olivia smirks back.

"Nope not jealous at ya. Ya know blonds ain't my type, that's your department Benson. If I would be jealous, which I'm not, it's your gal I would be jealous of. And ya know that." Abby smiles.

"Yeah I know. You prefer brunettes or redheads. What's the name again of that beat cop that couldn't stop drooling over you when you were our ADA?" Olivia teases.

"I don't remember, I just called her Candy Stick. I couldn't get her of my ass. She was to be busy drooling over me that she didn't see I was drooling over someone else. I got over that real quick though." Abby answers with a smile.

Alex and Casey raises their eyebrows at the playful banter between the two brunettes. They know there is more than the brunettes are telling them. Olivia knows what the Texan mean and can't let this opportunity pass.

"I know. You couldn't handle that much woman and she was too intelligent for you. That's why you got over it." Olivia teases.

"That's not what stopped me. You're not that smart, Liv. So get of that high horse of ya." Abby counters.

3 pairs of eyebrows raises at Abby's last comment. They didn't know that Abby had the hots for Olivia back then.

"Oh please it's a fact that I'm smarter than you are and you know it. I've got a dual degree before I finished the Academy as the best of my year. What do you have besides your law degree?" Olivia asks.

Alex and Casey are shocked at this revelation. They knew that the Detective was more intelligent than she shows but they didn't know she had two degrees and was the best at the Academy.

"You've got a dual degree and was the best at the Academy?" Casey asks surprised.

"I know ya have a dual degree, probably in something like history and English seeing your mother was an English Prof. but that's not why I let it go." Abby snickers.

"You're insulting me, Counselor. It wasn't history and English. I graduated summa cum laude on Criminal Justice and Psychology. Tell me what was it that you stopped? Why did you never try beside the facts that we were friends and you didn't know I was gay?" Olivia asks.

"Alex did. One night I was back in NY and we went to get a drink with the squad and Alex, it was about 2 months after she started as SVU's ADA. We were already there and Alex was late. When she came inside for a moment you had this look in your eyes, the she-is-the-one look. It was just a moment and I never saw it again. You're right I didn't know you were gay but at that moment I knew that if you would be gay or interested in men and women, I never stood a chance. I got over it and let it go." Abby answers.

"Besides it's obvious who she's drooling over." Abby smirks.

"Yeah and you'll find someone else to drool over." Olivia says with a shit eating grin on her face.

Abby blushes the Texan knows with Olivia saying this that the Detective knows who she'd set her eyes on.

"Who?" Alex and Casey ask in canon.

Abby keeps her mouth shut and Olivia is saved by her cellphone that's going off.

"Saved by the phone." Olivia says walking away and picking up her cellphone.

Shortly after the Detective walked away Chris walks into the living room and four women look at him questioningly.

"She kicked me out of the office and I know better than going against her. She would have kicked my ass in a second if I didn't leave." Chris answers smiling.

Everyone laughs at Chris' answers.

"Oww, the tough Agent is afraid of the big bad Detective." Abby laughs.

"You would have done the same thing Counselor." Chris says smiling.

"No I wouldn't. She wouldn't do that to me." Abby says.

"Yes she would Abs and you know it." Casey says.

Half an hour after she left Olivia walks back into the living room.

"That was Hammond. This is what we are going to do." Olivia says looking around before she sits down next to Alex.

**A/N Short chapter I know. Our girls needed a bit of relaxation before the next phase starts don't ya think?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N The next phase will get started but maybe differently than y'all think.**

Chapter 14

"_That was Hammond. This is what we are going to do." Olivia says looking around before she sits down next to Alex._

"In a couple of hours there will be someone added at the team. We'll stay here today and tomorrow. The day after tomorrow we'll go to our new houses. Hammond is coming with her and gives us our new identities, we have the rest of today and tomorrow to learn it. He didn't give more information so I don't know more about that yet. He will inform us about everything we need to know when he's here." Olivia says.

"That's fast. Last time they kept me in a safe house for two weeks before I moved again." Alex says.

"I know. I don't think we'll arrive at our new house the day after tomorrow. My guess is that they keep us moving for the next week at least before we are at our final destination. Probably with armored SUV's. But we'll know that when they are here in a few hours." Olivia answers.

"So it probably also means that you won't sleep again tonight." Abby says.

"Actually, if Hammond can get her, I will be sleeping tonight. That was the main reason why he called. He wanted to get my approval before he would ask her if she wants to do this." Olivia answers.

All eyes are at the Detective. And all three attorney's have raised an eyebrow.

"Care to explain that to us, Detective?" Alex asks.

"Sure. He is asking Carry O'Neal, my former partner from ESO. Aside from the ops I did solo, most of the ops I did with either a team or her. If it was a team usually she would be part of it too. If she does it I will be sleeping tonight. I trust her with my life in any dangerous situation." Olivia answers.

"Should I be worried about her?" Alex asks, getting a bit jealous and territorial.

"Nah. Beside the fact that she's straight, she doesn't know I'm gay. I was with the Army after I graduated at College and before I graduated at the Academy. So she is the one that will be surprised today, assuming that she'll come. But the most important reason is that she's not you." Olivia answers with a smile.

Abby snickers.

"Let me guess. She is not tall and slim, and she doesn't have blonde hair and blue eyes." Abby smirks.

"That's right Tex, she doesn't. If she hasn't changed, she is tall and powerful with brown hair and brown eyes. So more your type." Olivia says smugly.

"Speaking of types, who is it that you two were talking about before Hammond called? You two didn't think you would get off the hook that easily do you?" Alex asks.

"Nice one, Cabot. I'd like to know that too." Casey smirks.

The brunettes look at each other for a second and turn to Alex and Casey.

"I plead the fifth." Olivia and Abby say in canon.

"You know, you always can sleep on the couch instead of your own bed tonight, Detective." Alex says.

"No problem. Speaking of couches, Chris and Debby one of you two needs to sleep on a couch in the panic room when you're not on the night shift. Badass Jr. is staying in the room behind the office. And I can go take the shift with her tonight if Alex is keeping me away from my own bedroom. I'm sure we have enough to talk about and we can catch up." Olivia says.

"Badass Jr.?" Abby asks.

"We are about the same hight so when we stood with our back to the rest they had trouble to keep us apart. Since I'm older than she is, it was Badass Sr. and Badass Jr. Or Sr. and Jr. when shortened." Olivia answers.

Debby goes back to office to get back at her shift. They all talked and teased each other for about half an hour when Olivia stands up from the couch to take a nap.

"Alright guys, I'm gonna take a nap. I'll be back in an hour. C'mon Abs, you're going with me." Olivia says.

"What? Why?" Alex asks.

"Because I know you two." Olivia says pointing at Alex and Casey.

"You will badger Abby and that's not gonna happen. So if Abs wants a free hour she's coming with me." Olivia says.

"Hell ya. I ain't staying alone here with those two." Abby says, jumping of her seat.

Alex and Casey laugh and shake their heads. Dakota looks at Olivia and Abby, she knows the two are hiding something, she just didn't figure it out yet. Not that she is afraid something would happen between them. She knows that Alex is the only one Olivia has eyes for. She decides to keep a closer eye on her dark haired friend. Maybe she can figure it out then.

2 hours later the doorbell rings and Olivia walks to the panel next to the door and looks who's there. She sees Hammond standing in front of the door with a brunette next to him. A smile breaks through on the Detective's face. She closes the panel and opens the front door. Hammond and the brunette step inside and Olivia closes the door behind them. And turns around.

"Jr.! You're here!" Olivia squeals while taking the brunette in a bear hug.

"Sr.! Of course I'm here! I didn't need to think twice when he called and asked for my help." The brunette squeals back.

The trio walk to the living room where 4 people are sitting with a surprised look on their faces. None of them had heard Olivia squeal before. As soon as they are in the living room 5 jaws hit the floor. Olivia had failed to mention that her former partner looked like her a lot. Hammond understands the looks on the other's faces. He himself had done a double check when he saw the brunette for the first time. Olivia smiled at the look on everyone's faces.

"Jr. let me introduce you to the guys, I mean guy and girls it's a habit, since they seem to have lost their manors. Special Agent Chris Jamau." Olivia says, pointing at Chris.

"That are federal prosecutor Abby Carmichael and ADA Casey Novak, Casey is one of the ADA's assigned to my squad." Olivia says, as she points at Abby and Casey.

"ADA Alexandra Cabot, the other ADA assigned to my squad and the teenager is Dakota Player. Alex is also my girlfriend and Dakota is my daughter, well our daughter I guess now. I have custody over her since recently. I'll explain it to you later." Olivia says as she points at Dakota and then Alex, smiling at the blonde.

"Lex, Dakota, Casey, Tex and Chris this is Carry O'Neal aka Badass Jr. or Jr." Olivia says.

"And your long lost twin, Benson. Although ya forgot to mention that little detail earlier." Abby says.

"No I didn't I just thought I didn't need to say it then." Olivia smiles as she walks to Alex.

Olivia sits down next to the blonde and puts her arm around Alex's waist possessively.

"Just like you thought you didn't need to say it that you have a girlfriend and a daughter with that girlfriend, who looks like a mix of the both of you? Not that I care that you're gay." Carry asks.

"None of them knew that I'm gay until about a week ago. Alex being the only exception she knows it a week longer. She is my girlfriend for about a week too. Although we have been best friends for years. And Dakota isn't our daughter as in biological. She is placed in my custody a little under two weeks ago. So I didn't need to say I have a girlfriend and a daughter since I didn't have one the last time I saw you." Olivia answers.

"Yeah well that make sense." Carry laughs.

"So we're good?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah we're good. It's just a shock that's all. But if you're happy, I'm happy. And you sure have a good taste. Your girl is nothing less than beautiful and apparently also very smart since she is an ADA. You don't have to be gay to see that." Carry smiles.

Making Alex blush and everyone else laugh.

"I hate to interrupt this tea party but we have things to discuss. Olivia, I suggest that Agent Smith, Ms. O'Neal you and I are going over the details for your protection first and that after that we discuss the details of your new identities." Hammond says.

"Alright, that's fine with me. Debby's in the office so we can go there. Chris you stay here with my women." Olivia says, not realizing how that sounds immediately.

Just when everyone laughs she realized how it sounded and blushes.

"Uhm that came out wrong I think. My women, Abby and Casey I should have said." Olivia says.

The three of them walk out the living room to the office. Where Olivia explains everything about the security there is. And shows Carry the panic room too. Even Carry is impressed with all the security. When she sees the arsenal of weapons and small artillery she immediately knows in how much danger her former partner and the other's are. But she doesn't say a thing. Carry knows that they will talk about that later when the time is right. The three of them walk back to the office to talk further.

"Alright Jack, anything on Lewis?" Olivia asks.

"We found a hiding place from him. The only thing we found there was a message on a writing board. 'Find Medina'. But we have no clue who that is. We couldn't find anything on Medina who ever that is." Hammond answers.

As soon as Olivia hears the message she turns white.

"There is no Medina. It's a code. I've seen it once. It means that there's a price on Lewis' head and someone warned him. And indirectly warned us. If you don't find Lewis before they do, he will be brought to you but not alive and in one piece. How long ago did you find it?" Olivia asks.

"Yesterday morning." Hammond answers, looking at Olivia.

Olivia looks like she's gonna kill Hammond right there.

"Christ Hammond! The deal was if you would find something you would call me. Debby get Alex here, now please." Olivia says.

Debby gets up and walks out of the office. Not even asking why.

"You wanted to know plan C remember? Well you get it. And you need to get another Agent here. Because till you've found Lewis or he's dropped at your doorstep with a message left, I need to go to plan C and Alex is coming with me, you know she does and it's necessary too. The rest will be safe here. And Jr. here is coming with us. As long as you don't know what they know and get Lewis one way or the other, I need to get off the radar. Damn you Hammond!" Olivia says.

Debby and Alex just come inside when they heard the last thing Olivia said, cursing to Hammond.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Alex asks.

**A/N 2 Leave it to the feds to screw things up. That's one thing they're good at.**

**A/N 3 In two weeks I have to do my first exam in 18 years. So I need to study a lot. Why I thought it would be a good idea to start with Tax law is beyond me at this moment. Anyway this week I will be able to write regularly but next week I'm not. So y'all need to have some patience with than. After my first exam I have the time to write as usual.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N The next chapter may take a while before it gets posted, as I told y'all in my note last chapter, I need to study for my exam this week. After next week everything should be back to normal. **

Chapter 15

When Olivia turns around she sees Alex and Debby standing behind her.

"Hammond here failed to notice that they found a hiding place from Lewis yesterday morning. He thought that it could wait till today since they thought that the message on a black board was a person, that they couldn't find, instead of a very important code. You said that you wouldn't have a problem with going to the plan C house. Well, we'll go there. In fact we should have left yesterday. But it's gonna be just the two of us with Jr. here. Abby, Casey and Dakota need to stay here. They're safe here and it's just us whom need to hide there until they either find Lewis or he is brought to them. Dead and probably in pieces. On the board stood Medina, it's a code for saying that there's a price on Lewis head and someone warned him. It also means that I'm not safe here and probably you too. We would have known that for certain if they'd said Medina's wife or girlfriend. So in short terms, we are leaving in 15 minutes and Debby and Chris will stay here with the rest. And Hammond can explain it to them." Olivia explains.

"You're a dead man, Jack Hammond. Because if Liv doesn't kill you I will if something happens to her or our daughter and friends!" Alex says with her courtroom voice and giving him one of her infamous glares.

After that Alex leaves to pack to most necessary things for Olivia and herself. Olivia smiles at Debby and Carry before she turns to Hammond giving him her own death glare and then walks out of the office to join Alex and help her pack. Hammond just stands there like a schoolboy that was naughty and was busted. He looks at Debby but the Agent shook her head.

"Don't look at me, you brought this over you all by yourself. I'm surprised that Olivia didn't kick your ass. And you are lucky that Alex left because she would have give you a piece of her mind if they had the time for it." Debby says with a smirk.

The Agent turns around and walks out of the office, leaving the key of the office on the desk. Carry walks after Debby, smiling to herself. Hammond curses to himself and leaves the office and walks to the living room and follows Carry and Debby to the living room. When he arrives there he sends Chris to the office figuring that it was better if Debby stayed with him when he would try to explain everything to the three women. After the ass chewing he received after telling Abby, Casey and Dakota, Hammond was glad he was still alive. As soon as Alex and Olivia are done packing the come back downstairs with two large military backpacks. There was some space left in both backpacks so the necessary things Carry needs to take with her are spread over them and the lighter things are being packed into a small normal backpack along with some food. Carry and Olivia each will take a large backpack and Alex will take the smaller one. Then Carry and Olivia go to the panic room and get a riffle, a gun and some small artillery each. They walk to the hallway via the kitchen so that the rest doesn't see what they are taking with them. If it had been possible they would have hide it for Alex too but since the blonde ADA is coming with them she will see it anyway. Then both women walk back to the living room and Alex and Olivia say goodbye to Abby, Casey and Dakota. Without knowing it all three women say to Olivia to take care of Alex when they hug her. Hammond brings them with the armored SUV to a point at the beginning of the jungle that Olivia had asked him to drop them.

"Alright, you call me every day at 7 pm and I will check if you left any messages twice a day. Call me on the number I gave you last year." Olivia says.

"How long will it take you to get to the house?" Hammond asks.

"Normally I can do it in a day but Alex is joining us so I'd say a day and a half maybe two days." Olivia answers.

"So I'll call you in two days at 7 pm. One question. How do you reach us in those two days if something is wrong?" Hammond asks.

"With the satellite phone I've with me now. But I can't charge it on the way so it will stay off till I need to call. When we are there I will destroy it. But I don't think that will happen. Now take the road back I explained to you than they can't find us should they be able to find you." Olivia answers.

"Alright. Take care of Cabot and yourself, Detective. Not that I needed to say it but still." Hammond says.

"That's right. Be careful, don't go back to the house if you don't trust it. I know it's a five hour drive but you can't be careful enough. See ya, Jack." Olivia says.

"See ya, Olivia." Hammond answers.

Hammond walks back to the SUV and drives away. Olivia walks to Alex and Carry.

"Alright let's go. Lex, when you need to rest say it. Don't play hero because you don't want to hold us up. Jr. and I are used to this you're not. We have to stay somewhere for the night in any case so it won't matter whether we do it in one and a half or two days. Ok?" Olivia asks.

"Ok. I promise I will say it when I need to rest. Just one question? What are we doing during the night?" Alex asks.

"There are a couple of place where we can stay and pull up our tents. Jr. and I will take turns to stay up. Till you are awake and then we go further. But we see that when we get there. We need to go and arrive there first." Olivia answers.

"Alright." Alex says.

The three women start walking and the first hours the make good progress. They made a stop for 15 minutes after two hours and took a break to have lunch after another two hours. They were ahead of the schedule Olivia had calculated because Alex holds it up better than they all expected. The second part of this day they were a little behind the schedule because Alex started to get tired. But at the end it didn't matter they were right on schedule. When they take the second break to have dinner they have a light conversation with some war stories from Carry about Olivia and the other way around.

"How about we tell Alex about what happened when I joined the division?" Carry asks laughing.

"That was fun when we look back at it. Alright, do you tell it or do I tell it?" Olivia ask laughing as she thinks back at it.

"I'll do it. When I joined the division we went on a training camp that same day. The newbies were partnered with someone whom was in the division for a longer time. The partnerships were made at the office. Anyway, somehow they had partnered Sr. and I. She was a Staff Sergeant and I was a Corporal. The Master Sergeant thought that we played them and had switched our name tags and field uniforms. No matter what we said nobody would buy it. The made us go separately to our tent with someone else to get our passports before they believed us. Now you would say that since we had different ranks it was easy to keep us apart. But from the back you couldn't see that. And we had the same haircut not on purpose though. At that moment we were pissed that they didn't believe us. Afterwards we could laugh about it and made jokes about how we should do it some time." Carry says.

"It may have worked back than but it won't work now. You can both dress exactly the same and pull a hoodie with a cap and I still can tell you whom of you is Liv or not." Alex laughs.

"How's that Counselor? Care to explain that to us?" Olivia smiles.

"It's simple Liv. You walk with that cop swagger I love so much and Carry doesn't. I can recognize you from a distance as long as you both walk like you always do." Alex smiles.

"Speaking about walking, do you want to walk another block of two ours or do you want to call it a day? There's a place where we can stay half an hour from here." Olivia asks.

"If we call it a day now, how long do we have to walk tomorrow?" Alex asks.

"Roughly 6 hours I think." Olivia answers.

"Ok. Let's call it a day than. I'm pretty tired and I can use some rest." Alex answers.

"Ok. We go now and you can lay down an hour from now." Olivia says.

"I know that you're trained for this but still I can't imagine you can walk it in one day." Alex says.

"Well I have less stuff with me than I have now. And I walk faster and with fewer breaks. When I want to eat I do it while I'm walking. And I only stop to make dinner. But like you said I've trained for this. Alright let's go, the longer you sit down the harder that last half an hour is gonna get." Olivia says.

An hour later they had made their camp and despise their current situation Alex was asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow. During the night Olivia and Carry each took two hour shifts. They had decided since they had to walk 'only' 6 hours the next day that they would let Alex sleep until she woke up by herself. The blonde attorney could use the sleep. Alex slept till 9 am the next morning with would have been unusual for the blonde if she wouldn't have walked for 8 hours the past day. With exception of her sometimes rare free days of course. When Alex woke up the next morning it felt like every muscle hurt but an hour after the started walking again she felt better. While walking they decided to only take one long break after 3 hours unless Alex really couldn't walk further without taking a break. At 5 pm that afternoon they finally arrived at the house. Everyone is tired and Alex wanted a bath as soon as she hears there is one. Olivia and Carry just wanted a hot shower. But no matter whom wants what Olivia needs to get electricity first. It was light outside now but tonight it would be dark and in order to get hot water they need electricity too. So Olivia needed to cycle for an hour first. There is a home trainer somehow connected with a storage unit and it could get connected to a meter cupboard and an electrical switch for light and hot water. While Alex was soaking in the tub Olivia walked around the house to check everything was alright close to the house. The rest could wait till tomorrow since it wasn't that long since she was here the last time to check everything. Olivia also recharged the satellite phone she has in the house now there is still daylight. At 6.30 pm everyone was done taking a shower or bath and they were having dinner. Even though it was early in the evening they decided to call it a day and go to bed at 9 pm. The next day Olivia would show them the house and the area. The house is obviously not as well secured as the other one but Alex still feels safe here. It was literally hours away from the nearest village or city and Alex was sure that Olivia had made the area safe enough with probably more booby traps than the attorney wanted to know. Beside she had Olivia with her that alone makes Alex feel safe. And now Carry was there too. Just like the evening before Alex was dead to the world as soon as she hit her pillow, only this time that pillow is Olivia's chest as Alex lies safely in her Detective's arms.

**A/N 2 I know this chapter is a bit different comparing to the chapters I normally write but this one was mainly meant for giving y'all a good impression of how far away our ladies are from the civilized world. **

**At the least the next chapter will be only about Alex and Olivia. With Carry in it of course. Our other ladies might be mentioned but they are not present. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I hope to be able to post a new chapter this or week but I won't promise it. Studying is my first priority this week. I hope y'all can understand that. But what I can promise is that I will make it up to y'all with the next chapter.**

Chapter 16

The first few hours after they went asleep Olivia can't get her mind shut off. She knows that Alex and she are safe here. There is no way anyone will find them here and tomorrow she will check all the booby traps she had made. It will take a few hours but it needs to be done. No the Detective is worried about the message. She hates it that she had to leave Abby, Casey and Dakota behind but it was for the best. This way it is the safest for all of them. And it means she will have some time alone with the woman asleep in her arms and curled up against her. She and Carry need to make a schedule for patrol shifts. Olivia is glad that Hammond made the suggestion to choose someone from her old division. She trusts Carry completely just as much as she trusts Alex. And the Detective is sure about one thing, Carry will protect the blonde attorney with her life just like Olivia herself will do. Another thing is that Carry knows what to do if things will go down and more importantly she will do it. Finally at 3 am Olivia falls asleep for about 4 hours. As Olivia wakes up she feels something heavy lying on top of her at first she is worried for a moment but as soon as she smells the strawberry shampoo she knows it's Alex laying spread out on top of her. And the Detective can't wipe away the huge smile that's coming on her face. Alex Cabot is lying on top of her and this time she won't have to feel guilty about it. Olivia's debating if she should get up or stay in bed and just look at the sleeping beauty on top of her. But then she smells coffee and she knows that Carry is awake too. Carefully Olivia moves Alex next to her and steps out of her bed. The Detective tip toes out of the bedroom but leaves the door open a bit so that she can hear it when Alex wakes up. She looks one more time at the blonde ADA before she turns around and walks to the kitchen.

"Morning Jr." Olivia says walking to the can with coffee and pours herself a cup.

"Morning Sr. How did you sleep?" Carry asks.

"I slept for four hours which considering the circumstances is actually pretty good. You?" Olivia ask.

"The same. I think I fell asleep around 2 am and woke up around 6.30 am. I decided to get up and make some coffee since I knew I wouldn't fall back to sleep again." Carry answers.

"I know. I was debating if I would get up or stay in bed with Alex, but then I smelled the coffee." Olivia says.

"Ah yeah, Alex. Well I have to say you have a good taste in women Sr." Carry smiles.

"Thanks, I guess. To be honest I didn't act on it since I left college. Wasn't that difficult either to tell you the truth. But then of course Alexandra Cabot came marching into our squad room bossing us around. The moment I saw those cerulean eyes I knew I was toast. Not that it mattered, or so I thought. So again I buried it and moved on with my life." Olivia says.

"I can see why you knew that you were toast." Carry says.

"Yeah well she's taken now so keep your hands to yourself Jr." Olivia says seriously, though she has a smile around her mouth.

"And protective too, apparently. Don't worry Sr. I'm still straight and even if I wasn't I won't try to steal your woman. Not that I would have a chance if I would try it. The woman is clearly head over heels in love with you. And protective too. Although if I have to guess I think I would rather have her against me then you. She kills you with words, you just kill." Carry smiles.

"That right. But I can assure you that isn't something you would like to try too and certainly won't forget." Olivia answers with a smile.

The two women talked some more and made a plan how to take the patrol shifts. Olivia draws a map for Carry to show where all the booby traps are. Even though she has to check them she doesn't want Alex to know how many there are. So Carry will stay with Alex when Olivia goes to check them that is if the blonde attorney agrees with it of course. Alex woke up an hour after Olivia and while having breakfast they discussed what they would do today. After breakfast and taking a quick shower they go to check the booby traps including Alex and Carry. The blonde refused to let Olivia go alone and check them out for hours. So they agreed that after they had a tour in the house they go outside with the three of them. They cleaned up when they were done and sows them the house. It has two large bedrooms, one big bathroom with a bath, a living room, kitchen, a one room that Olivia had turned into a gym, an office with a bookshelves and more books than you can count and a garage where the storage unit could be charged with the home trainer, a pantry with food, towels and that sort of things, a motor cycle and a fuel tank for the motor cycle. Before they go Olivia locks up the house thoroughly and then they go. Half way checking the booby traps Alex is stunned with the amount of them she already knows of. She hasn't actually seen them. Olivia wants her to stay at a safe distance from them.

"Damn Liv. You didn't put a few booby traps here and there, this area is a damn mine field. And I don't even know or want to know what you've put into the ground." Alex says.

"I've got to keep us safe here, don't I? Since it's not possible to have a high level security system here this is the only way to do that." Olivia says.

"Well you certainly did that Detective. Although I think I could better say Staff Sergeant seeing what you did here." Alex partly jokes.

Olivia just shrugs her shoulders and smiles. At noon they are back at the house and have lunch. Olivia sits on the home trainer in the garage for half an hour to make sure the have enough electricity the rest of the day and night and then goes to the gym to work out wearing a tank top and a short sweatpants of the NYPD. Half an hour later Alex walks to the gym and stands in the door opening looking at her girlfriend, staying there so she doesn't disturb the Detective. About 3 minutes later Carry walks to them to join Olivia and do some sparring with the Detective after that she takes the first patrol shift.

"Need a bucket, Alex? We don't want a pool of water on the floor since you are drooling all over Sr. there." Carry teases.

Alex blushes since she's caught drooling over the strong Detective.

"Why don't you just make yourself useful and join her for your sparring match, Jr." Alex answers.

Carry laughs and walks into the room. Although Carry is right the attorney would never admit it. Alex can't help it but to her Olivia is so incredibly hot right now. She can see the muscles moving under the sweaty olive skin and it makes the younger blonde's libido going trough the roof. Alex shakes her head and forces herself to focus on the sparring match to stop herself jumping Olivia's bones right now. Alex thinks that they are good sparring partners. That's until the women decide to get the breaks off to be trained and ready should it be needed. Even though Carry is about 8 years younger than the Detective, she can't win their fight and ends up on her stomach with one arm locked on her back and tapping out on the training floor.

"Go change and take the first patrol shift Jr. and next time I'll work out longer so that you actually have a chance to win the match." Olivia smirks.

"That won't help me and you know it. Are you still sparring with the guys of your squad like you did in the Army? Because this can't be from our training camps we have a couple of time a year." Carry smiles.

"No I'm not. After I kicked my former partner's ass in the squad room none of them wanted to do that with me. He was a former Marine." Olivia smiles and shrugs her shoulders at the same time.

Carry raises an eyebrow.

"Why did you do that? What did the guy do to piss you off that bad?" Carry asks.

"Long story short he called Alex the Ice Queen and insulted her after I warned him not to go there. Shouldn't have done that. So I kicked his ass, nobody insults or harms Alex in my presence if I can help it." Olivia answers.

"You can say that again. Alright I'm off." Carry says.

"Oh you might want to dry the floor around the door opening, your girl was drooling all over you while you were working out." Carry calls over her shoulder as she walks away.

Alex slaps Carry on her shoulder as the brunette walks by her. Carry just stick her tongue out and walks to her bedroom. Quickly changed into a combat uniform, picks up a rifle, a gun and some small artillery and is off for her two our patrol shift in 5 minutes.

Meanwhile, Alex walks into the gym and straight to Olivia with a special spark in her eyes. When Olivia looks up and sees Alex walking towards her and sees the look in the younger woman's eyes she gulps before her mouth went dry. Alex couldn't be more beautiful or sexier in the Detective's eyes than she is now. At least that's what Olivia thinks at this moment...


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I'm sorry I kept y'all waiting for so long. I hope I made it up with this chapter.**

**Don't take revenge by waiting long with your reviews. I really am sorry.**

Chapter 17

_Meanwhile, Alex walks into the gym and straight to Olivia with a special spark in her eyes. When Olivia looks up and sees Alex walking towards her and sees the look in the younger woman's eyes she gulps before her mouth went dry. Alex couldn't be more beautiful or sexier in the Detective's eyes than she is now. At least that's what Olivia thinks at this moment..._

"That was quite impressive what you just did Detective." Alex drawls.

"It's look more impressive than it is Counselor. This was just basic training. Nothing fancy." Olivia says.

"Don't sell yourself short Liv. Nobody else can make me feel as safe as you do. And it was quite a turn on to see you in action like this." Alex says.

"I will always protect you the best I can Lex." Olivia says.

"I know. And you are skipping the last part Detective. It's just you and I here you know..." Alex says.

"Seems to me someone needs a cold shower. You are right we are here alone and that's exactly the problem. I need to stay alert. And you are certainly not helping with that when you put images in my head like this." Olivia answers.

"Seems to me that I need to take care of myself then. Cuz a cold shower won't take away the fire inside me Detective." Alex says while taking of her shirt.

The blonde attorney wants Olivia now and she isn't taking no for an answer. So if Olivia needs some help Alex is very willingly to give it to her. Olivia resistance is breaking down slowly when she sees Alex standing in front of her with an almost naked torso and tight fitting jeans.

"Alex you're not helping here." Olivia whines.

"Oh I think I am. Helping you here." Alex says seductively, opening the button on her jeans.

Alex lowers the zipper of her jeans while licking her lips. When she pulled down the zipper she puts her hands on the waist of her jeans and slowly shimmies out of them.

"See, I'm very helpful here. No do I need all the work alone here or are you gonna help me Detective?" Alex smirks.

"You're playing dirty Counselor." Olivia says with a thick voice.

When Alex closes the little space that was left between them and grabs Olivia at her hips the Detective's resistance is broken. Olivia scoops Alex up and walks out of the gym. Alex pulls her legs around Olivia's waist and let the Detective carry her to their bedroom. Amazed how strong her Detective is. She carries Alex like the blonde weights nothing at all. Arriving in the bedroom Olivia slowly lowers Alex on the bed. Looking down at the blonde who's wearing nothing more than her blue lacy bra with matching panties Olivia's breath get stuck in her throat.

"God. You are so beautiful Alexandra." Olivia whispers.

Alex's chest swells with pride. She can see in Olivia's eyes that the strong brunette truly means what she's saying. In fact the blonde attorney has never felt so beautiful as she feels right now.

"Take off your clothes Liv please. I want to feel your skin on mine." Alex whispers, her voice full with desire.

Within seconds Olivia has taken off her clothes and only wears a black lacy bra and tight men's boxer shorts. Olivia quickly climbs on the bed and lowers her body on top of Alex. Supporting her weight with her hands the Detective lowers her head and captures the blonde's lips in a tender kiss. As soon as their lips touched both women let out a soft moan. Alex places her hands on Olivia's strong muscled back and strokes it with her fingers. Everywhere Alex's fingers touches the Detective's skin it feels like she sets it on fire and Olivia deepens the kiss. Switching her weight to her left side Olivia let her right hand wonder over silk alabaster skin. When her lungs start to burn and air becomes necessary Olivia pulls off her mouth of Alex's lips and places small kisses on the younger woman's jaw. Alex turns her head away giving Olivia access to her long elegant neck. Kissing her way down slowly Olivia reaches behind Alex's back and unsnaps the blue silk lacy bra. The detective pulls down the straps and removes Alex's bra revealing the blonde's perky but firm breasts. Seeing two perfect formed mounds Olivia's mouth went dry.

"Oh Alex, you are so beautiful." Olivia breaths.

Not want to lose even a second Olivia eagerly places her mouth around a hardened pink nipple and sucks gentle at the stiffening but. Electing another moan out of Alex's mouth.

"Oh God, that feels so good." Alex moans.

Alex's hand clasps at the back of the Detective's head pulling her firmer against her breast. Seeing it as a sign Olivia sucks harder at the nipple and puts her hand on the other breast kneading it firmly. Alex feels like her entire body is on fire and she gets wetter with every passing second. Already on the edge by that wonderful mouth and expertly tongue. With soft kisses on Alex's skin Olivia moves from one breast to the other giving it the same treatment and switches her hand on the other breast. Alex's moans are getting louder and her back curls up and of the bed. Pushing her body harder against Olivia's mouth.

"Please Liv. I need more. Oh the things you can do with your mouth." Alex pleads.

Olivia lets the nipple in her mouth go with a pop and starts slowly, oh so slowly, kissing her way down. Lifting her own body from the blonde's and lowers it on the bed. The Detective feels Alex's stomach muscles flexing under her mouth. Nothing ever felt so good as the perfect slim body of her lover. Alex tries to pull Olivia's head lower to where she needs it the most by placing her hands in the brown locks and pulls at them softly but Olivia doesn't listen. Now that she finally has the blonde ADA under her she wants to love and taste every inch of her. Terribly slow she works her way down with kisses and soft love bites until she reaches the top of Alex's soaked panties. Smelling Alex's arousal makes Olivia moans out loud and the Detective feels her own clit throbbing violently. Olivia puts her fingers under the hem of Alex panties and she pulls her head up to look in Alex's eyes. Silently asking permission to remove the last piece of clothes. Eyes dark as the night by sea are looking back at her, full with need, want and love. Seeing the question in Olivia's eyes Alex nods. Not able to speak due to the wonderful things the Detective is doing with her body. Alex lifts up her lower body to help Olivia get her panties off. Olivia pulls off Alex's panties down long muscled legs. After she pulls the panties off Olivia throws them over her shoulder and sits back on her feet for a moment taking in the beautiful blonde that's lying naked in front of her.

"Liv take me, make me yours please." Alex begs.

The blonde can't take it anymore she is so aroused that it's getting painful. Her clit is throbbing and she is so wet that her arousal seeps down her inner thighs.

"Patience my love. I want it to be special this first time I'm making love to you." Olivia says with a husky voice.

"It is special, it always will be because it's you who's making love to me. Just make me yours. I need you now so badly." Alex answers.

Olivia hears the need in Alex's voice and decides to give the blonde attorney what she needs, what she wants. She positions herself between Alex's legs and softly pushes them a little wider with her hands so she has better access. Sliding her tongue through Alex's wet folds makes them both moan. Olivia knows immediately that her new favorite taste is Alex. The blonde taste exquisite. Olivia runs her tongue through Alex's lower lips all the way up to her clit. Sucking on it while she flicks her tongue over the bundle of nerves. Alex's hips jerks up bucking against the Detective's mouth and Olivia places her hand on Alex's flat stomach and pushes her back against the bed and pins her against it.

"Oh Liv. Oh baby. So...close." Alex moans.

Olivia sucks and flicks her tongue against Alex's throbbing clit. Switching hard and fast with soft and slowly. She feels Alex getting wetter and tastes it in the arousal that is coming more and more. Slipping her right hand under her chin Olivia enters the blonde with two fingers and Alex's inner muscles wraps themselves around her fingers. Olivia pumps her fingers in and out fast. When she feels that Alex is getting close to come the Detective lowers her rhythm and takes her mouth of the blonde's clit. She wants to see Alex's face when she comes.

"Don't..stop...so... close." Alex mumbles incoherently.

"I won't, baby." Olivia says.

While she climbs up to be able to see Alex's face Olivia places her thumb on her clit and speeds up her thrusts. Taking Alex's lips in a searing kiss with her mouth. Alex moans into Olivia's mouth before she pulls away needing to breath and the blonde's eyes closes.

"Lex, look at me." Olivia says softly.

Alex turns her head and slowly opens her eyes and she looks at Olivia. She can feel her orgasm building up inside her. Already knowing that without a doubt this will be the best orgasm she's ever had.

"That's it my love. Let it go. Come for me Lex." Olivia whispers.

That does it. Olivia asking her to come sends Alex body in an overdrive. Alex's body lifts up from the bed and starts shaking down from her toes all the way up as Alex comes hard. An earthshaking orgasm rips through her body.

"Liv Liv Liv. Oh God. Liv." Alex screams out.

Making love to Alex turns Olivia on incredibly and feeling Alex's strong orgasm and hearing her screaming her name is all it takes to send Olivia flying over the edge and the Detective comes hard too.

"Alex! Lex. Lex." Olivia screams.

Alex feels Olivia's body shaking against her own and hears the strong brunette screaming her name and even before her first orgasm stops, the blonde flies over the edge a second time. Strong aftershocks going trough them for a while before their bodies finally calms down. As soon as she can Olivia rolls off Alex and pulls up the blanket then she lays down on her back and pulls the blonde into her arms. Alex snuggles up against Olivia as close as she can and lays down her head on the Detective's chest.

Just moments after they snuggled up they hear someone walking through the house and then their bedroom door opens...

**A/N 2 It's not my fault that this chapter stops here. I begged my muse to let me continue writing and not leave y'all with a major cliffhanger. She threatened me and said that if I wouldn't stop right here she would turn my nuts into a purse. As much as I love y'all I wouldn't dare to take the risk because I know she would actually do it. So it was more a promise than a threat. It seems like I keep apologizing to y'all. I'm so sorry... again.**


End file.
